Won't Back Down
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Terry Gerin is determined to let the newest member of EV2 know that she isn't welcome, no matter how much everyone else loves her.  She's also not willing to let him get to her.  Rhino/OC with plenty of other TNA people!
1. Chapter 1

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: So I've recently developed a huge crush on Rhino, so he's my male lead in this one. I know that only one person voted for him lol but since I already started writing it a few days ago, I figured I'd post it anyway. Don't worry, though, there will be more Wade and Randy fics to come. Please, let me know what you think about this one. I hope you enjoy it! :o)**

* * *

"Jamie, come on. You have to meet everyone!" Trisa Laughlin told her newest friend and the newest addition to the TNA Knockout's Division, Jamie Dreamer. She was being billed as Tommy Dreamer's little sister. She'd met a fraction of the TNA roster, but she still had lots of people to meet.

Jamie laughed as the two walked down the hallway of the arena where TNA would be filming iMPACT!. "I will, eventually," she replied. "I just don't want to shove myself on everyone and make them sick of me so early on."

"Nonsense. They'll all love you! And if they don't, well, I'll make them," she said with a sinisterly sweet smile.

"Oh God," Jamie spoke, a grin on her face.

"Don't worry. I got your back," Trisa promised with a wink.

Although there was a sixteen year age difference between Trisa and Jamie, the two got along like they were old friends, right off the bat. Since she was going to be involved with the EV2 storyline, Dixie, Hogan and Bischoff figured they'd asked Tom's wife and ECW's former Beulah McGillicutty, to show her around and make her feel at home in the company, which she gladly did.

Trisa was the one who originally brought up the idea of an extreme, hardcore chick to her husband, who went by Tommy Dreamer in the ring. They eventually found Jamie wrestling on the Independent circuit. The girl had absolutely no problems with barbed wire, broken shards of glass, thumbtacks, tables, fire, chairs, blood, any of it, really. She'd been trained at Killer Kowalski's school and had even trained at Team 3D's school in 2007. In fact, she knew Jesse Neal and Team 3D quite well. She'd been wrestling since she was 16 and loved every minute of it.

Of course, one would think that someone as tough and ready to break heads as Jamie was, she'd be hard to handle outside of the ring. However, the opposite was true. She was a total sweetheart to everyone. She always had a genuine smile on her face and a laugh was always ready to make its way out of her. She was a beautiful young woman with a heart of gold. She took everything in stride and was always willing to bend over backwards for anyone who needed anything.

When Jamie and Trisa had first met, Trisa was picking her up from the airport. Her twin daughters were cranky and throwing temper tantrums. Most people would consider that unprofessional. Jamie, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to entertain the girls and play with them like they were her own little sisters or nieces, calming them down and making it a pleasant afternoon for all of them. That's when Trisa knew she was in love with the younger wrestler. She felt completely relieved, and she immediately began talking Jamie up to anyone who would listen…or not listen. She didn't care. Trisa was determined to make her a star, and she knew that it was bound to happen.

"So, where are Kim and Bri?" Jamie asked her friend, as they sat in the EV2 locker room before everyone else had arrived.

"Tom's got them. They'll be here in like an hour or so," she replied. They kept making me promise that you'd be here tonight."

"Aw. I love them."

"I gotta say, it works out really well for me. Now, I can threaten them with 'if you don't behave, I'll make sure you don't see Jamie.' Works like a charm every single time," she said with a smirk.

"What am I? A toy?"

Trisa laughed. "Pretty much."

Jamie shrugged. "I can deal with that."

"I'm really happy that you're here," she said. "I feel like I've gained a family member, and I've only known you for a couple of weeks."

"Aw, Ris. I love you already. You're the best, and you've made me feel so welcome here."

"Trust me, Jamie, I am so happy you're here. It's nice to have someone around who I can relate to here. The Knockouts are really sweet and all, but they're not really ECW material…like we are…or I was and you still are. It's nice to know that I have myself a real friend, especially because I travel with Tommy and the girls most of the time. Makes me want to travel more because I know I can hang out with you."

"Oh trust me, I'm willing to do anything I have to in order to prove myself, and I love the fact that I have you here to keep me company," she said smirking.

"I know. You're insane. It's awesome."

* * *

"Trust me, this new Knockout is so hardcore and insane. I saw a match where she went through a window and smacked into a barbed wire fence. It was crazy," Tom Laughlin told his friend Terry Gerin, as the two drove to the arena in Tom's SUV, his twin daughters, Kimberly and Brianna in the backseat.

"Really?" Terry asked, not particularly interested.

"Yeah. She and Trisa are like best friend friends now."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty five."

"She's a baby," Terry dismissed.

"Uncle Terry, Jamie is not a baby," Kimberly interrupted.

The man also known as Rhino smirked and turned around to look at the young girl. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Brianna backed up her twin sister.

"She's a baby if I say she is! So there!" he jokingly argued with the girls giving them a fake glare.

"I'm gonna beat you up, Uncle Terry!" Brianna said, faking an angry face and shaking her fist.

"Excuse me, missy?" Tom asked his daughter, eyeing her defiantly from the rearview mirror.

"Who? Me?" she innocently replied.

Tom laughed. "Yeah, you, little lady. No violence. You know better than that," he warned her.

Terry laughed to himself. "Says the man known as 'The Innovator of Violent'," he mumbled, so the girls couldn't hear him but Tom could.

"Daddy, is Jamie gonna be there?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, she is. She's with mommy right now," Tom answered.

"Yes!" both girls cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"What's the big deal with this girl?" Terry asked.

"Jamie's awesome. She's incredible in the ring. She's a sweetheart. It's impossible to not like her."

"She's too young to be extreme like we were in the earlier days."

"I'm not too sure about that…she's pretty insane."

"Oh?" Terry replied, clearly not believing his friend.

"Yeah. You can deny it now, but just you wait."

"And let me guess, she's gonna be a part of EV2?"

"Yeah…as Jamie Dreamer, my little sister."

"Are you fu…kidding me?" Terry asked in disbelief, catching himself before he cursed in front of the girls.

"Yeah. I know it sounds cheesy, but when you see what she'll do in the ring, you won't be so mad about it," Tom assured him.

"I doubt that. These kids don't know how to handle extreme like we were. They're trying to do what we did, but they're just not that good at it. I think this chick is probably over-hyped and everyone's going to be disappointed."

"You say that now."

"There isn't a twenty-five year old girl who can fit in."

"Whatever you say, man," Tom brushed him off. He knew that Terry would be eating his words when he saw Jamie in action.

* * *

"Mommy! Jamie!" Kimberly and Brianna cried out in unison, as Tom and Terry entered the locker room. The twin six year olds ran over to Jamie and Trisa.

"Hey girls!" Jamie greeted, as Brianna hopped onto her lap, wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck, as Jamie returned the hug.

"How are my girls?" Trisa asked her daughters, wrapping her arms around Kimberly.

"Good," they replied.

"Hi Tommy," Trisa said, giving her husband a smile.

Tom walked over and leaned in, giving his wife a quick, yet affectionate kiss on the lips. "Hi beautiful." The two locked eyes for a few moments, and it made Jamie melt because it was so clear that the two were still so much in love.

"And, Jamie, nice to see you again," he said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Terry, this is the most hardcore woman you'll ever meet, Jamie. Jamie, this is Terry…also known as Rhino," Trisa introduced the two.

Jamie stood up with Brianna in her left arm. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she sweetly said, standing up and holding out her right hand, for Terry to shake. He shook it, even though he didn't really want to.

"You, too," he replied, unenthusiastically.

Tom shot him a look, as did Trisa. Jamie sat back down. Brianna sat on her leg and twirled Jamie's hair around one of her small fingers. "I love your hair," the child said with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You have beautiful hair," Jamie said, giving the young girl a smile and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm gonna take the girls to catering for some lunch. You guys can work out whatever taping plans you need to make for tonight," Trisa said, taking both of the girls and leaving the locker room.

Tom sat next to Jamie, in the seat his wife had been occupying. "So, are you excited about tonight?" he asked.

A smile involuntarily spread across her face. "Absolutely."

"So, how long have you been wrestling?" Terry asked, no emotion or interest in his voice.

"I started training when I was sixteen," she replied.

"So, what's that? About a year or two?" he shot back at her.

Jamie didn't retaliate with an attitude. "That's actually nine years I've been working on it," she replied.

Tom shot Terry another look. "Anyway, so I know…you know what? Let me find out which Fortune guys are here. I know they're getting Madison Rayne on their side. Maybe we can figure everything out now. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Jamie enthusiastically replied.

The three left their locker room and went down the hallway. Tom knocked on the door marked 'Fortune'. It was quickly opened.

"Hey Ric! Is Ashley here, by any chance?" Tom greeted the legendary Hall of Famer, Ric Flair.

"Yeah! Come on in, Tommy Boy! Hey Terry! And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked, noticing Jamie.

"This is Jamie. She's our new addition to EV2."

"Oh, right! She's supposed to be your sister, right?"

"Yup," Tom answered with a nod.

"Well, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Flair," she sweetly and respectfully said, feeling completely star struck.

"Don't give me that formality. Call me Ric," he insisted, throwing an arm over her shoulders and leading her into the locker room. "And trust me, it's real pleasure for me," he said, giving her a wink.

"Watch it, Ric," Tom warned, glancing at the older man.

"Come on in. Ashley's here," Ric said.

Jamie could definitely sense Terry's hostility towards her. He had no interest in having her around. She could feel that. But she knew that she was where she truly belonged, and she would be damned if he thought for a split second that she was going to let him ruin this opportunity for her.

"Ashley, this is Jamie," Tom said, as the woman otherwise known as Madison Rayne walked over. "Jamie, Ashley."

"It's so nice to meet you!" she sweetly greeted the newcomer. "I've so many great things about you."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks so much. Trust me, I'm so excited to meet you. It's so weird to meet all of these people that I've watched on TV. I'm constantly star struck," she said with a laugh.

"Oh no! Trust me, you're gonna be one of us quite quickly. The second you step into that ring, you're part of our family…well, really the second you walk into the arena, you're family. I hear we have a match tonight," Ashley said. "And I've heard that I'm in for one hell of a match with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Lauren…Angelina Love…is such a huge fan of yours. She thinks that you're gonna be the biggest female wrestler of all time. She said that you will do anything in that ring and always bust your ass. She also mentioned a match where you got thrown through a window, into a barbed wire fence?"

Jamie nodded with a sheepish smile. "Yeah…I tend to get a little…extreme, sometimes," she replied.

"Impressive."

"So, how are we gonna work this out tonight?" Tom asked the two.

Everyone began throwing ideas out, except for Terry, who was just glaring at Jamie. She tried to ignore him, but it was getting harder and harder to do. He was making her feel uncomfortable and unwanted.

Ashley leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Why the hell is Terry looking at you like that?"

"I dunno. He hates me," she whispered in reply.

Ashley returned the glare in Terry's direction. "What the fuck is your issue? You've been glaring at Jamie like you're wishing she'd disappear or something. What's the deal with you and that attitude?"

Jamie turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. Terry rolled his eyes. "Why? You'd rather I look at you like that?"

"I can handle it. I'm used to your shitty attitude. Jamie isn't, and so help me God, don't you dare make my new friend feel uncomfortable just because you have that bad ass attitude," she shot back.

"Ashley, it's okay. Really. It doesn't bother me. I've dealt with men who hate me all of my life. I can handle it," Jamie said.

"Well, then, I just don't like it, and I sure as hell don't want to see it," Ashley said, folding her arms over her chest.

Tom looked at Terry. "Seriously, man? Cut the shit already," he warned his longtime friend.

Terry rolled his eyes. This was certainly gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie…and that's it.**

* * *

**A/N: So, there aren't many people reading this lol but that doesn't bother me. I'm enjoying it, and my fave, JJ, is reading it, so that's really all that counts lol Love youuuu**

* * *

**IMPACT!**

**"You know what, Flair? Your time is up. You've been using Madison as your secret weapon because you know damn well that we won't hit a woman…but my little sister wanted in on the action…and she will hit a woman without thinking twice about it!" Tommy Dreamer yelled into the microphone.**

**"You think she's afraid of your sister? No way, Dreamer! No way! Madison will kick any woman's ass, so bring it!" the legend yelled, in reply, his face turning red, as he was ready to pull a Ric Flair classic flip out.**

**"Ohhhh Jamie!" Tommy called.**

**Out onto the ramp emerged Jamie Dreamer, in a pair of short denim shorts, a black, fitted wife beater tank top and a pair of black and white Chucks. Her hair was flowing down onto her mid-back. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but she looked royally pissed off and was clearly ready to lay someone out.**

**"Here we go!" Taz commented from the side. "Dreamer's sister is a pitbull and a half. She will sacrifice her body just to kick someone's ass. She can even take out the guys. She's not afraid of anything. Honestly, I think Madison's in a whole lot of trouble with Jamie in the picture."**

**"You think that ugly, little nothing can take me, Madison Rayne, out?" Madison asked, in utter disbelief.**

**Jamie took the microphone from Tommy. "You think you can kick me ass, you little bitch?" she yelled.**

**"I know I can," the former Knockout's champion replied.**

**"Then, you won't mind a little match against me tonight, but you better bring your A game, bitch, because I will not hesitate to knock your whore ass out and get the pin on you," Jamie retorted.**

**"Try it, slut."**

**Jamie smiled wickedly. "See you later, tramp," she replied, dropping the mic and exiting to the backstage area with the rest of the EV2 crew behind her.**

* * *

"So, are you excited for this?" Tom asked Jamie. She was in her ring gear, ready for her match.

Jamie smiled. "I am."

"Don't worry about Terry. He's just…I dunno. I guess he can be kind of a dick when he wants to be."

She shook her head. "Trust me, I'm not worried."

"Good."

"I can't believe I get to beat a former Knockout's champion tonight. That's so friggen amazing."

Tom smiled. "You're like a kid in a candy store."

She laughed. "I totally am. This is the biggest night of my life."

He laughed. "You're gonna be great out there, kid."

"Thanks. I'm just so nervous. I've never done anything this huge before in my entire life."

"No reason to be nervous, Jame. You've done this a million and one times before. It's just gonna be on TV this time."

Mick Foley walked over to her. "Don't be nervous. You're on the same level as her. In fact, you've been busting your ass and paying your dues way before she was, so if anyone should be nervous, it isn't you."

"Aw. Thanks."

"You're gonna show everyone that it's not just the guys who can be extreme," he encouraged her.

"And I'm still sorry that Terry's being a prick," Tom apologized for his friend's behavior. He'd ignored her all night, aside from the dirty looks he sent in her direction. No one understood why he was so hostile towards her.

Jamie shrugged. "You think I haven't met men who think I don't belong? Trust me, it's nothing new. Guys like him have always hated me. You get used to it after dealing with it so much," she said.

Mick looked confused. "Whoa. Wait a second. Who's being a prick to her?" he asked, almost sounding pissed off..

"Rhino," Tom answered.

"How can he not like you? You're young, beautiful and extreme. What is that man's problem? I would've thought that he would be in love with you by now, not causing you aggravation."

"Not quite. He definitely hates me," she replied with a shrug.

"But you're so nice."

"I'm still gonna be polite to him and all, but I am well aware that he can't stand the sight of me."

"He's an idiot. You're the sweetest woman I've ever met. Don't let him give you his shit," Mick said.

She shrugged. "It is what it is. I'll deal. Trust me, I admire him in the ring and all. He's always been a favorite of mine, but if he doesn't like me, then, I'm not gonna lose sleep over it. That's just stupid."

"Okay. It's go time. You ready?" Mick asked her.

Jamie smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**"And here she comes…the first lady of EV2," Taz excited spoke from the commentator's table.**

**Jamie Dreamer walked down the ramp, followed by Tommy Dreamer, Rhino, Sabu, Mick Foley, Raven, and Stevie Richards. Madison was already waiting in the ring, accompanied by the rest of Fortune. Jamie had on a pair of short denim shorts, a tight black bra-like top that showed off her Knockout-caliber chest with a hot pink fishnet top over it, along with knee-high black wrestling boots. She looked really hot. Even the Fortune guys were practically drooling over her.**

**One the bell rang, Jamie and Madison locked up. Jamie got down on her knees and flipped Madison over her body and onto her opponent's back, immediately giving Jamie the upper hand. The EV2 guys watched their new addition closely. She could do it all, the technical wrestling moves, high flying action, the works. Everyone was really impressed with her. Even Rhino. He watched as she had Madison knocked out in the middle of the ring. Jamie had maintained the upper hand for the majority of the match. Rhino looked at her body, noticing the tattoos that covered parts of her back, arms, neck and abdomen. He had to admit, she was pretty tough, and she was also pretty hot. Not only that, but she could take the hits like a true champ.**

**Jamie had Madison in a Figure Four leg lock. Madison was trying to reach for the ropes but was too far away to grab them and force Jamie to break the hold. Just when it was clear that she was about to tap out and surrender the victory, Jamie let her go. She got up and pulled Madison up, tucking her head underneath her arm, and slamming herself backwards, landing a beautiful Snap DDT. With Madison knocked out, Jamie climbed out of the ring, pulling a table out from underneath it, and throwing it into the ring. She climbed back in and set the table up towards the middle of the ring. Jamie pulled Madison up again, by her hair and powerbombed her, to ensure she was out.**

**Picking Madison up, Jamie placed her opponent's body onto the table, face up. She climbed to the top rope and landed a flawless Shooting Star Press on top of Madison, breaking the table underneath her body. Jamie laid there for a moment, before pulling Madison off of the wreckage and pinning her, allowing Jamie to get the three count and win the match, with a huge smile on her face.**

**She stood up, and the ref held her arm up. The EV2 guys entered the ring. Tommy hugged his little sister, as did the rest of the guys, except for Rhino, who was still inexplicably being mean to her. Fortune pulled Madison out of the ring and left, while their rivals celebrated their newest member's victory.**

* * *

"What is with this hostility towards Jamie?" Tom asked his friend, as the two prepared for a tag team match against Beer Money.

"I just don't get what the big deal is about her."

"Did you not see her in the ring? She's incredible. She kicked ass. Was that not good enough for you?"

"She's good, I guess," he replied with a shrug.

"But…?"

"But who the fuck is she to join EV2, like she's actually one of us?" he asked, his resentment clear in his voice.

"She is one of us. And you're gonna have to learn to deal with it, whether or not you like it."

"Why are you so quick to defend her?"

"Because she's awesome. She's a good person, and she's just great in that ring," he answered.

"So?"

Tom shook his head. "Just stop being an asshole to her anymore, okay? It's not necessary. Everyone else loves her. Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean that she doesn't belong here."

"Just because everyone else is stupid enough to be falling all over themselves to flatter some little twenty-five year old hot piece of ass, doesn't mean I have to, too," he shot back with a scowl.

The bathroom door opened, and Jamie walked out, post-shower. She had on a pair of dark denim short, a fitted TNA top and a pair of black and white Nikes, her hair clipped back and wet, her makeup done. She glared at Terry.

"Jamie, don't listen to him. He just-"

"You don't need to make excuses for him," she cut Tom off. "I get it. He hates me. Quite frankly, I don't really give a shit. I know I belong here. I've busted my ass for this, so I don't care what some arrogant, overgrown gorilla, who doesn't know shit about me, says," she defended herself, fed up with his bad attitude towards her. "He can think whatever the fuck he wants to think about me. It falls on deaf ears because no one wants to hear some thirty-something child, whining about how he doesn't like the fact that there's a girl hanging out with the boys. He needs to grow the fuck up and get over himself. He doesn't know a fucking thing about me to judge me so harshly."

"And you know me so fucking well?" Terry asked.

"I don't know shit about you. That's why I wasn't an asshole to you from the second we met. But I learned something about you. You're a miserable bastard who tries to drag everyone else down to his level."

"You really think you're good enough to be here?" he sneered at her.

"I know I'm good enough," she confidently shot back.

"Just because you think you're hot shit, doesn't mean you belong."

"And just because you're a bitter son of a bitch, doesn't mean that I don't belong," she retorted, taking a step closer to him, her hands on her hips.

To be completely honest, he really wasn't sure if he wanted to put her through a table by powerbombing her through it or banging her through it. It seemed like the angrier she got, the hotter Terry found her to be.

"You're just a spoiled little bimbo who wants to be hardcore. You may have everyone else fooled, but trust me, I see through you."

Jamie laughed bitterly. "Oooh. How intimidating. I can't believe that I actually you were the wrestler I looked up to for all of those years. You're a real prick."

"And you're just a stupid little girl who knows nothing about being extreme."

"If we weren't on the same fucking team, I'd love to have a fucking match against you right now," she shot.

"I'd love to get you in that ring and show you what extreme actually is, you little bitch," he sneered.

Tom watched this exchange, and although he wanted to cut in, he was impressed that Jamie went right back at Terry, without backing down and just taking his insults without flinging back her own, as most newcomers probably would.

Jamie smirked. "Well, maybe we'll get an opportunity," she replied.

"I can only hope so."

"Same here."

"You think this is amusing or something?" Terry asked Tom and Jamie.

She nodded with a laugh. "I think this is very, very amusing. You hate me for no reason."

Tom agreed. "She's a sweetheart, and she didn't do anything wrong to you, but for some reason, you just have it in for her."

"Because she's not the fucking golden child everyone makes her out to be!" he argued with Tom.

Jamie rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and patted him on the arm. "You've got issues, my friend," she said, before walking out of the locker room.

Tom laughed, as soon as Jamie was out of sight. "Dude, you really have someone against her for no reason."

"She's a real fucking piece of work," he grumbled.

"You look like you want to bang the shit out of her," Tommy observed.

"I wouldn't want to touch that whore with a fifty foot pole," he shot back.

Tom continued laughing. "You're such a fucking lair. You want a piece of her, you just won't admit it."

"You're an asshole. I don't have any interest in her!" Terry yelled.

"This is so funny!" Tom replied. He kept on laughing, which was only pissing Terry off more.

"What's so funny?" Scott Levy, better known as Raven, asked, walking into the EV2 locker room.

"Terry and Jamie just had it out, and the whole time, he was looking at her like he wanted to fuck the hell out of her," he explained, still laughing.

Scott laughed. "Oh God. This is gonna be awesome."

"Fuck the both of you," Terry shot, before storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cool people, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**A/N: Look at this, I'm updating already. Thank you JJ! I love you! This one's for you! I'm totally addicted to Rhino. It came out of left field, and I just immediately thought I needed to write about him lol I hope you enjoy it! And if anyone else is reading, please review! I like it a lot, and it makes me want to update more! And I can assure everyone, the other stories will probably be updated today as well, seeing as I'll be working on them shortly! :o)**

* * *

A bunch of the TNA people were going out for the night. They had a house show, a couple of nights after the iMPACT! taping. Jamie and Terry hadn't spoken since that night. Se had heard through the grapevine that he would be going out with everyone, as well. At first, in an effort to avoid conflict, she decided that she just wouldn't go. Ashley, however, made a huge deal about it, so Jamie changed her mind and was going to go.

"Wow! You're looking really hot!" Ashley gushed, as Jamie walked out of the bathroom, in the hotel room they were sharing.

She blushed. "Do I really look okay?"

"Oh yes!"

Due to Ashley's influence, Jamie had on a tight, black top that went down about an inch or two above her bellybutton. It was ¾ sleeves and was off the shoulders. The top was low cut on top, across the chest and back, with horizontal slits going down the middle. It was accompanied with a pair of low-waisted, flattering jeans and a pair of black knee-high boots that boosted her from 5'2 to 5'7". Her hair was down and make up was perfect. Ashley was playing with her hair a bit and smiling.

"Tonight is gonna be so much fun," she said with a smile.

"Oh yes! It's gonna be awesome."

"Lauren and Lacey are coming. Jamie (Velvet) isn't feeling too good, thought, so she's staying in."

"Aw I love Jamie. We share a name and all."

Ashley laughed. "Very true. On the bright side, your boyfriend is gonna be there," she said, smirking.

Jamie gave her a confused look. "Who's my boyfriend?"

"Terry."

"Ugh. No way. I can't stand him. He's such a mean bastard."

"Yeah. Yeah. Tom told me that he thinks Terry is such a dick to you because he wants you."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "That's definitely not true."

"Oh really? And how would you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well, that's the only reasoning Tom, Trisa and I can come up with for his hostility towards you."

"Well, you're all very wrong."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you, little lady."

"Well, I am."

"Yeah. Yeah."

* * *

Jamie, Ashley, Lauren and Lacey were at the bar. The music was loud, and they were dancing like it was going out of style. Each with a beer in hand, the four women were the most popular amongst the plethora of men who were practically drooling over them.

"Hey ladies," Jesse Neal greeted, resting a hand on Jamie's lower back.

"Jesse!" Jamie greeted her friend, as she hugged him. "How are you, love?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"Having fun," she replied with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Dance with us!" Ashley encouraged him.

"When I'm drunk, I will."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Good! You better."

He rejoined the guys. Jamie glanced over and saw Terry sitting there. She scoffed to herself.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Terry's here."

"Her boyfriend!" Ashley teased.

"Ew. Never!"

"Aw, why not? I think the two of you would be so cute together," Lacey protested.

"No way. He's so mean."

"It's his way of flirting," Ashley shot back.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I can put up with a lot and keep my cool. He is one person I can not do that with. He's such a blatant prick to me."

"Yeah, but it's because he likes you."

"No, he doesn't!" she argued.

"Whatever you say, Jame," Lauren teased her with a laugh.

"You guys are gonna make me insane."

"But you love us anyway!" Lacey said.

"That's true, I do."

* * *

"Your lady is looking quite hot tonight," Steve teased Terry with a laugh.

He glared at his friend. "Jamie isn't my girl," he growled.

"How did you know I was talking about Jamie?"

"I assumed."

"Because she's your girl."

"No fucking way."

"Bullshit. Everyone sees the way you look at her," Devon said, with a smirk.

"Why the fuck does everyone think that I want her?"

"Because you're staring at her right now."

"Just because you dickheads are talking about her."

"I bet."

Jesse grinned. "Come on. I've known Jamie for three years. She's awesome. And I also know that plenty of men want her, and they look at her the same way you're looking at her right now."

Terry rolled his eyes. "If she's so awesome and everyone wants her so badly, then, why don't you go for her?"

"Maybe I will," he replied, walking back over to Jamie and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm not drunk, but I do wanna dance with you," he told her, his lips nearly grazing her ear.

She laughed. "Oh really?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Yup." Jesse rested his hands on her lower back. She brought a hand to the back of his neck, a beer occupying her other one. The two began moving in sync with the music. He was holding her body close to his. He pressed his forehead against her's. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said with a grin.

"Why thank you."

Terry was watching the two and actually felt like he wanted to hit Jesse. H kept telling himself it was just because he had been teasing him about Jamie, but the close he saw them get, the most pissed off he found himself to be.

"I need to get another beer," she said, pulling out of Jesse's arms. He followed behind her. Jamie walked up to the bar and ordered another beer. Jesse had followed her and had a hand on her hip. They were a couple of feet away from Terry.

Jamie got her beer and turned around, facing Jesse. He pressed his body against her's. She ran a hand up his arm, a grin on her face.

"I'm happy you're on TNA," he said. "It's nice having you around again."

"I'm happy to be here."

"It's been too long since we've hung out."

"Yes, it has," she agreed. "Too long."

* * *

"So, you and Jesse?" Ashley asked, as the females were hanging out at the bar, within earshot of Terry.

"What about us?" Jamie asked her.

"You two have been all over each other all night," she pointed out.

"We flirt. It's nothing serious," she replied with a laugh.

"Would you sleep with him?" Ashley inquired. The girls were already intoxicated.

"Definitely not gonna happen," Jamie refused.

"Why not?"

"Because we're just friends. It's not like that with us," she explained.

"But he's hot. You're hot. Why not?"

"I'm not like that."

"Is it because you have a crush on someone else?"

"No."

"You like Terry," Ashley teased. Terry had to hide the smirk that was trying to form on his lips.

"Definitely not. He's such a dick to me." Terry's smirk abruptly turned into a frown. "I used to have the biggest crush on him…up until I actually met him. When that happened, goodbye crush."

"Why?"

"Cause he was such an asshole."

"How long did you want a piece of him for?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "Years."

Ashley laughed. "So, you wanted Rhino for years, and then, you change your mind that quickly because he was mean to you?" she asked, not believing her friend.

"Well, I changed my mind a little."

Terry was enjoying this conversation. Because the two women were drunk, they didn't realize how close he actually was to them.

"A little?"

"Okay, well, I still have a little crush on him," she admitted.

"I knew it!" Ashley yelled with a smile.

"Shut up!" Jamie replied, putting her face in her hands.

Terry got up and walked over to the bar, standing next to Jamie, as the two could be heard giggling. He ordered another beer. "Hey Terry," Ashley's voice called out. He turned to face them.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Drinking," he replied, taking a drink of his beer that the bartender had just handed to him.

"So, what do you think of my friend Jamie here?"

"What about her?"

"She's pretty, huh?"

"Shut up, Ash!"

"I'm just asking my friend Terry a question."

"Well, she's very beautiful. She's just a pain in my ass."

"How so?"

"Because she is."

"But how? What did she do?"

"She thinks she's hardcore."

"She is. Everyone besides you knows that."

"Bullshit."

"Well, if you had a penis…I mean…wait…you do have one right?" Terry gave her a confused look and slowly nodded, trying to suppress his laugh. "Well, would you want to put it in her?" Ashley asked him. Jamie stared on in horror, as her friend asked that question.

"What do you think?"

"I think you wanna put it in her right now."

"Why?"

"Because she's hot, and look at the tits on her," Ashley said, cupping Jamie's breasts with both hands. "These are real, too, right?" she asked her friend. Jamie nodded, looking like she was going to punch Ashley at any moment.

"Can you stop talking to him about me? If I were to get run over by a bus right now, he'd like that."

"Not necessarily a bus…"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're such a bastard," she shot.

"I was kidding. Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I do. You're just not funny," she hostily replied and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I think you need to buy her a beer, give her a huge and a kiss and make it up to her," Ashley encouraged.

"No way," they both refused.

"Both of you shut up and do it! Now!" Ashley demanded. "You don't want me to get everyone else involved in this. And you know damn well that I'll do it."

"Fine," Terry relented.

Jamie eyed him suspiciously, arms folded over her chest. "Jamie," Ashley warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relented.

"Now, you two play nice. I'll be with Lauren and Lacey, and I'll also be watching. You two better get along because it will not be pretty if you don't," she threatened.

"Okay," Terry agreed. He stretched his hand out towards Jamie. She glanced at it and quickly looked away. Ashley glared at her.

She scoffed. "Fine." Jamie put her hand in his. He walked her over to the bar and ordered a beer from the bartender for her. As soon as it was handed to him, Terry handed it to Jamie. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I've been mean to you," he apologized.

"If?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm sorry that I've been mean to you," he corrected himself.

"Oh really? So, you mean to tell me that you think I belong in EV2?" she asked.

"No. I said I was sorry for being mean."

She gave him a look. "You're such an asshole."

Terry grinned. "If I don't give you a huge and a kiss, Ashley's gonna get us both in a lot of trouble."

"I don't wanna kiss you," she replied, shaking her head.

"Just do it and save us from Ashley's wrath," he replied, standing in front of her. They both looked over and saw Ashley, Lauren and Lacey eyeing them.

"Ugh wonderful."

"Come on. Let's give 'em a show," he said, smirking. Terry brought a hand onto Jamie's hip, pulling her towards him. His face was merely a couple of inches away from her's. She was staring at him, an eyebrow raised, an unamused look on her face. "Oh give the attitude a rest, I heard you tell Ashley about your little crush on me."

"It's a crush on a wrestler I saw on TV, Rhino, not Terry Gerin, the prick I work with."

Terry laughed. "Then, pretend I'm just Rhino for a minute." The two took sips of their beers. She eyed him. His thumb gently ran over her hip bone and pulled her hips against him. He quickly leaned in and crashed his lips onto her's. At first, Jamie was surprised, but she began kissing him back for a couple of moments, before she pulled back.

"That should be good enough," Jamie said.

"Should be…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head and backed away from her. "Nothing."

"Well, then, I'm gonna go hang out with the girls. Um…thanks for the beer."

He gave her a smile. "Thanks for the kiss."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Ashley, Lauren and Lacey. "Happy?" she asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. That was pretty hot."

"Not quite."

"Oh yes. You could practically see the steam rising," Lauren teased.

"He's still staring at you," Lacey pointed out.

Jamie turned around and sure enough, his eyes were glued to her. She gave him a look. He returned the look with a smirk.

"I think he wants you," Lauren commented.

"No. Definitely not."

"Of come on!" Lacey argued.

"Guys, drop it," Jamie insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie. It sucks, but it's the way things are.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, JJ is still my only reviewer, but I have people who added the story to their alerts, so at least I know people care lol Here's the next one. Hope you guys like it! Let me knowwwww :o)**

* * *

"Wait a second. You're telling me that you and Terry…Terry Gerin kissed?" Trisa asked in complete disbelief.

Jamie nodded and blushed slightly. "Yup."

"Oh my God. That's crazy. So now what?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…are you two…talking or something?"

"Oh. No. Nothing's changed. It was just a one-time thing."

"Do you like him?"

Jamie laughed. "No. He's still an asshole."

"Yeah, but that's not ever gonna change. He's always been that way. But you don't sound so sure about not liking him, though. Was it a good kiss?"

"Um…well…yeah."

Trisa smirked. "So, then, now what?"

She shrugged. "The answer still hasn't changed just because I admitted that it was a good kiss. We did it. It's over now. Everything is back to normal."

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me."

"Nope."

"Why not? He's the one who insisted on doing it."

"But you enjoyed it?"

"No! Well…a little, I guess. Fine, yes, I did."

"And there wasn't any fighting?"

"No…"

"This is gonna end very well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Something's gonna happen between the two of you. I'm calling it right now," she said with a confident tone.

"Nothing's gonna happen."

The locker room door opened, and in walked Tom, Terry and Steve. Terry immediately looked at Jamie, who was staring at the floor trying not to return the look. The other two had smirks on their faces.

"Hey lover," Steve teased, walking over and giving Jamie a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which she reciprocated.

She was bright red. "Hi," she said.

"Hey party girl," Tom said, nudging her with his elbow slightly.

"Hi."

Tom gave his wife a kiss.

"Hey," Terry said, directing a nod in Jamie's direction.

"Hey," she replied, avoiding his eyes completely.

"Wow. This isn't awkward at all," Steve sarcastically commented.

"Yes, it is," Tom said. "Because these two were making out last night in front of everyone and now no one knows what the hell is going on because they both want each other, but they keep denying it and are constantly bickering."

"Oh my God. It wasn't a big deal," Jamie protested.

"Yeah. Yeah," Tom disagreed.

She glared at him. "You're such a dick when you want to be."

Terry smirked. "I think you want me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I think you're just being coy."

"Oh yes, that must be what I'm doing," she unenthusiastically replied. "You've hit the nail right on the head. Now, get your arm off of me before I break it for you."

Terry moved his arm. "She's playing hard to get," he teased.

"Yes, clearly," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"She looks like she's going to knock you out, Terry," Trisa warned him. Jamie nodded her head.

"I may very well do that," she agreed with her friend.

He kissed Jamie on the cheek. She glared at him. "I hope Dixie is prepared to explain to everyone why Rhino had a broken jaw."

Terry laughed. "Well, I'll just make sure everyone knows that we have extreme, hardcore…rendezvous," he replied with a wink.

"Wow. I hate you even more right now, and I didn't think that was even possible," she replied.

"He's doing it to piss you off," Trisa said.

"I know."

"It seems he's doing a really good job of it, too," Steve commented.

"I'm not afraid to punch a grown man in the face," she quipped, giving Terry a threatening look.

"Oh yeah? Sounds kinky."

"You're an asshole," she muttered.

"What about your asshole?" he asked with a smirk.

Jamie punched him in the arm. "That's not funny. You're not funny. You're only doing this to torture me, and I really don't appreciate it."

"Maybe I'm doing this because I like you."

"No, you're not," she replied, nearing her breaking point. "Ugh…I'm going…away." Jamie folded her arms over her chest and headed towards Jesse Neal's locker room, to hang out with her friend.

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass to her?" Trisa asked.

"Because it's fun. She's really easy to get to," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass."

"It's way too much fun to stop."

"Terry, I'd listen to Tris. She could very well kick your ass," Tom said.

He shrugged. "I can deal with that."

"Are you doing this to be a dick? Or do you actually like Jamie?" she asked him, almost threateningly, with a glare.

He shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"Well, don't you dare screw around with her, so help me God," she warned him. "If she gets hurt, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Terry rolled his eyes. "She's extreme and hardcore, right? I bet she can take whatever gets dished to her."

Trisa shook her head in annoyance before leaving the locker room, followed by her husband.

* * *

**IMPACT!**

**It was mixed tag team action time for Jamie Dreamer, Tommy Dreamer and Rhino against Madison Rayne and Beer Money. Jamie had on a top similar to the one she had on at bar night, with no sleeves and a red, lacy push up bra underneath it, which could clearly be seen, alone with short denim shorts that had matching red lace poking through the ripped holes that decorated the shorts. Her hair was down, and she looked quite appetizing. She was walking down the ramp with Tommy and Rhino in tow.**

**As Jamie, Rhino and Tommy waited in the ring, Rhino was eyeing her. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "What can I say? You're looking pretty sexy," he said, giving her a wink.**

**"You're a dick," she muttered, as their opponents made their entrance.**

**"I have to actively make sure I don't get hard," he teased her.**

**She looked at him. "If you want me to kick your ass, keep this shit up, pal," she warned, pretending to smile and be friendly for the crowd and cameras. They couldn't hear what she was saying.**

**The match started out with Jamie and Madison. The only female in Fortune walked up to Jamie.**

**"You think you and your little band of played out losers are gonna win this match, you bitch?" Madison screeched.**

**Jamie smirked. "Yup," she replied with a calm smile.**

**"I'm gonna kick your ass."**

**"Then, bring it, bitch," she replied, slapping Madison right across the face. Jamie, then, jumped on top of her opponent and began punching her in the head repeatedly, before the ref pulled her off. Madison charged up and threw Jamie into the corner, hitting her back. Madison climbed onto the second rope and grabbed Jamie by the hair. She pushed Madison as hard as she could, causing her to fall and land on her back.**

**Rhino watched the action going on. He was mesmerized by her. The way she moved, her facial expressions, everything about her was just magical to him. He wanted her…badly. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone else, but when he was hitting on her, he wasn't kidding around, like he told them he was. He meant what he said for the most part, even though he was putting up the front that he was just trying to piss her off and annoy the fuck out of her. That kiss that they had shared really changed things for him. There were sparks, which he hadn't felt since he'd been with his ex-wife, and these sparks were significantly more intense. He couldn't resist her, but she was still not a fan of his at all.**

**Madison was prevailing until Jamie managed to reverse a DDT by twisting her arm and kicking her in the face. As soon as Madison went down, Jamie ran to her corner and tagged Rhino in, which led to James Storm running into the ring and getting his ass royally whooped by the War Machine.**

**Jamie hung out on the ring apron, watching the action in front of her. Rhino was a real pain in her ass. He constantly felt the need to hit on her for the sole purpose of pissing her off, but truth be told, she had a growing crush on him. He had a bad attitude most of the time, but there was just something about him that she found herself drawn to. Whenever she felt his eyes on her, she had to actively make sure she wasn't blushing.**

**Rhino tagged Tommy into the ring. He stood next to Jamie. "You looked really great out there," he complimented her.**

**She looked up at him. "Thanks, I guess."**

**"You're welcome." He paused. "I um…I think-"**

**She shushed him. "We're in the middle of a match. Now isn't the time to hit on me for fun."**

**"It wasn't for fun…"**

**Madison was tagged in, saving Jamie from having to deal with Rhino, which relieved her very much. She ran into the ring clotheslining her opponent violently. She got back up and was clotheslined again. Jamie was feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her body. When Madison stood up again, Jamie delivered a scoop slam, causing the former leader of the Beautiful People to arch her back in pain. Jamie stomped on her a couple of times. She pulled her up and bounced her off of the ropes, delivering a swift and forceful kick to the chin. Madison fell right down. "Lights out, bitch!" Jamie yelled, climbing to the top rope and delivering a successful elbow drop to her face. She pinned her but Robert Roode pulled her off of Madison after the two count. Jamie got up and kicked him in the groin. He fell right down, just as Madison got up behind her. James Storm attempted to spit beer in her face, but Jamie ducked, so he got his female tag partner instead. Jamie, then, kicked him in the groin in the moment he was distracted upon the realization that he just spit the beer in Madison's face and not Jamie's. He fell down next to Roode. She climbed to the top rope, and as soon as Madison stood up, Jamie jumped on top of her, performing a flawless Hurricanrana. She finished her off with a Standing Star Press and pinned her, gaining the victory, allowing EV2 to once again defeat their rivals in Fortune. Tommy and Rhino jumped into the ring. The two hugged Jamie. The ref lifted Jamie and Rhino's arms in the air, as Jamie held Tommy's arm up. The crowd was going nuts.**

* * *

Back in the locker room, Terry and Jamie were sitting on different couches. He was looking at her. She was pretending that he didn't exist. They were alone, as everyone else was in catering.

"So, are you just gonna keep on ignoring me?" he asked her. She didn't reply but continued surfing the internet on her cell phone, not even acknowledging his presence. "Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie," he kept calling her name but received no reply from her. "You know ignoring people who are trying to talk to you is really rude."

"Oh yes. Let me take etiquette lessons from you," she snapped, raising an eyebrow but still not looking at him.

"Come on." He got up from his couch and sat next to her. "Can we please talk?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Why?"

"Because I really want to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"You've been extra hateful of me since we kissed," he pointed out.

"That kiss wasn't a big deal. Ashley forced it on us."

"I don't think we were really forced. It was simply recommended that it was a good idea, and we agreed."

"I didn't agree. I did it to shut her up."

"And you mean to tell me that you didn't enjoy it?"

"Not particularly, no," she replied, turning her attention back to her phone, wishing he'd leave her alone.

"So, how about we have a second round, and then, if you don't enjoy it, I'll leave you alone about it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not making out with you just to shut you up. I couldn't care less about what you do."

Terry frowned. "You're stubborn."

"You're a dick."

"I'm trying to be nice right now."

"Gee thanks."

"Come on, Jamie."

"Seriously, you've been really annoying lately. Hitting on me just to piss me off? Really? How old are you?"

"Maybe I'm not doing it to piss you off."

"Bullshit."

"Whatever. Fine. You don't wanna believe me? Then, fine."

"Good. Now leave me alone."

"That's definitely not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care if you believe me or not."

"Lovely. I'm busy. Go bother someone else. Maybe your presence is welcome with another Knockout, but it certainly isn't here."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"You know, you were actually really good in our match tonight. I was impressed. You've got some skills in that ring."

"Wow. Well, since you approve of me, I should feel oh so honored," she shot with an eye roll.

"You should," he said, taking her phone out of her hands and holding it out of her reach. She reached for it, but he pulled it away.

"Give me my phone."

"No. Not until we have a nice conversation."

"You're such an asshole."

"I'm trying to be serious, and you're being mean to me."

"Well, quite frankly, I don't like you."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do. I've had it with you, Terry. You're purposely trying to make me feel like I'm not good enough, and then, you mock me with this acting like you have a crush on me, just to annoy me. I'm really fed up."

"I'm not acting like I have a crush on you."

"No, I'm sorry, you're acting like you want to screw me."

"But I do want to."

"What? Screw me?"

"Yup."

Jamie looked at him curiously for a few moments, unsure if she was just gonna walk away or if she was going to punch him, like she really wanted to at the moment. He took her silence as an opportunity to lean in and kiss her. He dropped her phone on the couch and brought both hands to her face, as he pushed her back, so she was laying down on the couch. He was on top of her, straddling her lap, as his tongue invaded her mouth. She pushed him off of her. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not kidding, Jamie. I want you."

She snatched her phone up and stood up. "I'm not playing games with you. Stop kissing me. Stop acting like this. You're annoying me."

Terry stood up. "I'm not playing games either."

"Maybe some women would find it flattering that you want to fuck them, but I'm sure as hell not one of them. I think you're a real dickhead. And maybe…just maybe…the day you realize that I do belong here, then, maybe I'll let you kiss me," she said, before turning around and leaving the locker room. He sat back on the couch and sighed. He was going to have to do something about Jamie because she was driving him insane, and it was getting worse everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie…sadly…**

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter in the Rhino story. Yay! This one I'm dedicating to two of my faves JJ and Neurotic-Idealist, seeing as you are the only two who have reviewed...though according to the stats that I see on my end, there are more people reading, but whatevs. So, this goes out to you two! Thanks for reading this! It makes me happy! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Your boobs look so awesome!" Ashley said from the doorway of the EV2 locker room. She had a smirk on her face, that practically admitted she was purposely causing trouble for her friend.

"I'm gonna kill you very soon," Jamie shot back. Ashley laughed, winked at her friend, blew her a kiss and walked away from the locker room. Jamie shook her head. "Oh God," she breathed.

Terry smirked and sat down next to her on the couch. "They do look really awesome," he commented.

She glared at him. "Blow me."

"Gladly."

"You're an ass."

"I like your's."

Tom, Steve, Stevie and Terry (Sabu) were trying to hide their laughs. They knew that she was moments away from kicking his ass, and that was definitely something they wanted to see.

"Do you really want me to punch you right in the face in front of the guys?" she asked him.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind that," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Well, maybe that would be a bad idea."

"That's what I thought."

"Babe…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Jamie," he corrected himself.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Why would you want me to do something like that?"

"Because I find you to be very irritating."

Terry smirked. "You know you love it."

"Maybe on opposite day or something. What I'd really love is if you could leave me alone already, considering I've already asked nicely."

"Like that'll happen," he scoffed. "And you didn't really ask nicely, so much as you threatened to hit me."

"I wouldn't be lucky enough to be left alone, I guess. And it wasn't a threat. It was a promise," she said, shaking her head.

"You know if I wasn't around you anymore, you'd miss me more than you would admit," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh yes. I would just miss you oh-so much," she replied in an unenthusiastic, monotone voice.

"Listen, you love the fact that you get all of this attention from me. Don't even try to deny it."

"However did you know?" she asked, with the same tone. "You must have psychic powers."

Terry leaned in, his lips almost touching her ear. The feeling of his breath on her neck and the closeness of his lips to her skin sent chills up and down her spine. "Seriously, though, what if you let me take you out on a real date?" he whispered.

She turned to face him and looked at him like he had five heads. "Seriously, Terry, you're being really obnoxious right now," Jamie replied.

"I'm not. I'm being serious," he responded, still smirking at her.

"Okay, I bet. I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore," she replied, rolling her eyes. Jamie stood up and left the locker room.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Tom asked.

Terry leaned back into the couch he was sitting on and breathed loudly. "I asked her out on a date."

"Well, what kind of reaction did you expect?" Steve asked.

"I wasn't fucking around. I really meant it. I actually want to take her out…like on a date."

"Oh do you? So, would this be you admitting to everyone that you actually like her?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, I am," he muttered.

The guys were all smirking at him, trying not to laugh at their friend, as he kept his eyes focused on the floor in front of him.

"It's not funny," Terry grumbled.

"Yes, it is. It's fucking hilarious. This is what you get for being a pain in her ass at every chance you get," Stevie commented. "Your little plan backfired, and now you actually like her. I swear, we all knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Now, I'm fucked."

"Probably," Sabu agreed.

"You shouldn't have been such a prick to her from the moment you met her," Tom pointed out.

"I realize that now, thank you very much," he snapped. "I appreciate the commentary, Tom."

"So, what are you gonna do about it? Sit in here and whine and complain like a little bitch? Or are you gonna man up, go find her, kiss her and tell her that you're serious about taking her out?" Steve asked.

"She'll probably hit me."

"Oh? Like a slap in the face is something that would actually hurt you?" Stevie asked with a furrowed brow.

Terry nodded. "That's a good point."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tom asked.

"Alright. Alright. I get it." Terry stood up and left the locker room, in search of Jamie. He had an idea that, seeing as she was friends with Jesse Neal, she may very well be in the Ink Inc. locker room.

And he was right, but he certainly didn't like what he saw when he walked up to the open door. Jamie was straddling Jesse's lap, on the couch, and his arms were around her waist. Her back was to him, hiding Jesse's face. He felt a combination of anger and disappointment. He wanted to run in there and pull her off of him and tell her what he had come to say. But he didn't do that. Instead, he turned around and walked away, without speaking so much as a word to the object of his affection, going back to the EV2 locker room, not speaking to anyone, with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Thank God I can come in here and vent to you and be honest about this bullshit," Jamie said, as she was sitting on Jesse's lap. She reached over onto the arm of the couch and grabbed his hair glue.

"Of course. Sometimes you just need a hug and to talk," he replied. "And, then, you get to sculpt the 'hawk. You scratch my back, I'll scratch your's."

Jamie smiled. "That's very true. In fact, I have an itch right above where your…left hand is right now." Jesse scratched her back. "Up just an inch more," she directed him. He followed her directions. "Right there." She let out a sigh. "Thank you. That was really starting to bother me."

He gave his friend a smile. "Like I said, I'll scratch your back. That's what friends are for. So, tell me the truth now, and we both know that I can tell when you're lying to me, so don't even try it, do you really like Terry?" he asked, as she began working on his mohawk for the evening's show.

"Um…I dunno. I did. And sometimes I still do, I guess, but he's just been a real pain in my ass lately, with this whole pretending to like me bullshit game he's been playing with my head."

"So, if you're being honest with me, my dear friend, you do like him," he replied, smirking at his friend.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, dick."

"That's what I thought. I love being right."

"Yeah, especially when it doesn't happen very often. You can be such a douche when you want to be," she groaned.

"I'm a douche because I made you tell the truth?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes."

"Fine. Let me ask you another question."

"What now?"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Why wouldn't you stick your hand in a piranha tank?" she rhetorically asked him, shaking her head.

"Bad comparison."

"No, accurate comparison."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You always have to be so overdramatic about everything," he breathed.

"Oh kiss my ass."

"Is that your way of hitting on me?"

"No, this is," she replied, slapping him on the arm. He laughed.

"I really think that the two of you would be great for each other."

"And why is that, Mister Matchmaker?"

"Well, I've seen how you are together. There's a lot of sexual tension going on between the two of you," he replied. "I really think that there's a nice long relationship waiting to happen somewhere in there." "I highly doubt that."

"You're in denial."

Jamie tugged on his hair roughly, as she was applying the hair glue to his head, to create his famous mohawk.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Whoops," she innocently replied with a smile.

"You're cruel."

"Your words are abusive towards me."

"No. They're true, and you're pretending that you don't like what I'm saying."

"Ugh. I hate you," she groaned.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"You know what, Terry, I'm getting so sick and tired of listening to you bitch and whine and moan about Jamie," Tom said, as he was driving himself and Terry back to Tom's house, after the two men had left the gym. Tom had dinner plans with Trisa. Her parents were coming over to watch the girls. He'd showered at the gym and changed, as had Terry. He'd spent the night complaining about the Jamie situation.

"It's not that I'm bitching about her. I don't care. She's just really pissing me off. Like she's too good for me or something," he sneered.

"Well, if you didn't give a shit, you wouldn't have spent every second at the gym whining about her," Tom pointed out.

"I don't give a shit. Fine. I'm done. I'm not talking about her anymore," he decided and shut his mouth.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" He paused. "It's just frustrating. That's all. If she doesn't want me, then, she shouldn't have kissed me."

"Holy fuck."

"I know Ashley kind of made it happen, but she didn't have to go along with it, if she didn't give a shit."

"You're turning into a fucking teenage girl over this. You need to talk to her, Terry, because I'm going to end up strangling you."

"Sorry. I was just saying…"

"You know what?" Tom made a sharp turn. Terry grabbed onto the arm rest, trying not to go flying in his seat, as his friend took what he had assumed was a detour. "I can't deal with this anymore. It's not my problem. You need to fix this shit. You're making me so crazy over this."

"What? Wait a second. Where are we going?"

"**We** aren't going anywhere. **You** are."

* * *

Jamie was in the living room of her house. She was sitting on the couch, in a simple pair of denim shorts paired with a black tank top. It was nine at night, and she was happy to be off, so she could relax. As she was watching her DVR'ed episode of "Desperate Housewives", her doorbell rang.

Jamie's brow furrowed in confusion. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She stood up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she was Terry and Tom. Terry looked pissed off, as did Tom.

"Hey…" she greeted, her voice giving away her confusion.

"You two need to talk this shit out. Now. I can't deal with it anymore," Tom said, pushing Terry into the house. Jamie stepped back, so that he didn't step on her bare feet. Tom grabbed the door handle and shut the door, leaving the two alone in her house. They looked at each other.

"What is this about?" Jamie asked, completely confused.

"The fact that you're whoring around the locker room, I guess," he grumbled, as he glared at Jamie.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she practically yelled.

"Like you don't know. You're really fucked up, you know that?" he shot back at her, hostility coating each word.

"I didn't do a friggen thing to you. What is your Goddamned problem?" she yelled back at him.

"You. You're my problem."

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

"Nope. You never did a fucking thing. You think playing dumb will make everything okay?" he asked her, his voice raising.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about! You're the one whose been an asshole to me!"

"No, I haven't!"

"That's a lie, and you know it! You keep playing this stupid, childish game like you might like me, and you're constantly hitting on me like you're interested when you're really not. It's not amusing! It's actually really annoying!"

"Oh! And why is that that you find this whole thing to be so annoying and unamusing? Is it because you think your little boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever he is will find out?" he sneered.

"What?"

"Oh drop the act already. I'm not an idiot."

"Obviously you're not only an idiot, but a jealous idiot!"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? There's nothing for me to be jealous of! Like I'd really be jealous of Jesse Neal."

Jamie stared at him for a moment, confused. Then, she started laughing. "Okay. Now I know for a fact that you're a dumbass."

"How am I the dumbass, when you're the little slut fucking him?" he shot back at her, his voice loud.

"You're a dumbass because I'm not, nor have I ever, fucked Jesse, dumbass!" she yelled at him.

"Bullshit. A whore and a liar. You're moving up in the world quite quickly, huh? You vindictive bitch."

"Alright already! Enough with the whore bit, okay? I highly doubt you can consider me a whore, if I haven't screwed anyone…in years, douchebag."

"You're a liar."

"You're jealous. You really believe I'm banging Jesse, and you're so insane with jealousy that you don't even believe what I'm telling you. I have no reason to lie to you," she said, her voice lowering slightly. Terry just glared at her. She took a step closer to him. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't care," he quickly muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Terry, you got pushed into my house by Tom, who was clearly sick and tired of your bullshit. And you flipped out on me for something I didn't do," she pointed out. "So, now, out with it. What's going on?"

"I can't fucking stand you," he seethed.

"I think you're the one lying here," she said, taking another step closer to him. Their bodies were inches apart, her eyes were burning into his, as she looked up at him. "Come on. Talk to me. What the hell is going on here, Terry?"

"I saw you with Jesse…"

She raised an eyebrow. "…and?"

"You were in his locker room."

She shook her head, trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to come out. "I hang out with Jesse, a lot. He's a friend. I've known him for a while. But that's it. There's nothing more going on between us."

"Then, why were you on his lap?"

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

She thought for a moment, trying to remember what Terry was talking about. "When you pissed me off, and I left the room, I went to his locker room to vent, and he pulled me onto his lap, while I bitched about what was going on. Then, seeing as I was on his lap, I did his mohawk. That was nothing, first of all. And secondly, why do you care so much, Terry? If you can't stand me, then, why do you care?"

He remained silent and avoided her eyes.

"Terry…" She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Please, talk to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe I wasn't fucking around when I asked you out yesterday?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. Because you've never acted like you wanted to take me out on a date or anything. You just always acted like a complete bastard towards me." She dropped her hands to her sides

" Whatever, Jamie."

"No. No. No. Don't whatever me. You don't like the idea of EV2 having a chick in it. And you were a dick to me because of that."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this," she spoke. "What the hell is going on with you? Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not."

"I can't play these games with you anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm not playing any games."

"You've been playing mind games with me, Terry. And I can't do this. You're driving me crazy."

"What do you want from me?"

"No. That's supposed to be directed at you, not me. The question to you is what do **you** want from **me**? You can't keep doing this whole hot and cold thing forever. It isn't fair, and I can't deal with it."

"I'm not-"

"Don't even say it again. I don't want to hear that bullshit. What's it gonna be? Do you want me or not?" she asked him.

He remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Come on. I need an answer right now," she insisted.

"I…I…"

"Please."

"I…I don't…want you," he lied.

Jamie wasn't expecting that answer. She looked down and shut her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him. She felt hurt. "Then, get out the fuck out of my house, and don't you dare speak to me ever again," she shot back at him. "I'm not even kidding around with you. Don't fucking look at me, Terry. I don't want to know you anymore. I'm done with this shit. Pretend I don't exist."

He shook his head and left the house, left with no choice but to walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes. The drama continues. I still have my faithful reviewers who I'm updating for because I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy it! Let me knowwww! :o)**

* * *

"Wait a second. What? Are you kidding me? Are you…really?" Tom asked Jamie, in complete and utter disbelief, as she sat in the locker room the next day, explaining the incident with Terry from the night before.

"Yeah. So, I'm pretty much finished with this fucked up little game of his," Jamie told her friend. "I'm not gonna be some stupid kid who waits around like an idiot for a guy who can look me in my face and tell me he doesn't want me."

"Wait. I'm still really confused here. What exactly happened? Terry…as in Terry Gerin…he told you that he doesn't want you, when you asked him straight out if he wanted you?" he asked.

"That's exactly what happened."

"Jamie, that's not true. I know for a fact that he was lying to you. He does want you," Tom insisted. "I swear to God. I made him admit it in front of everyone. He does have feelings for you."

"Well, he looked me in my face and told me that he does not want me," she insisted. "Seriously. This actually happened."

"But…he told me and Steve and Stevie and Sabu that he liked you. He only said it the other day. I swear," Tom said.

She shrugged. "I believe you, but he told me that he doesn't want me. I didn't think he was going to say that, but he did."

Tom looked at her, still in disbelief. The locker room door suddenly opened and in walked none other than the current topic of conversation, Terry. Jamie's eyes immediately darted up towards the door and glared at him, before she turned back around to face Tom. "I'm gonna go ahead and find someplace else to hang out. It just got way too crowded in here for my liking," she sharply said, before getting up, pushing past Terry and storming out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tom immediately questioned Terry, desperately wanting an explanation for his friend's actions.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Terry. You told Jamie that you don't want her?" he asked, his voice raising a bit in volume.

Terry shrugged. "So?"

"You lied to her. You had a golden opportunity, and you totally blew it. What made you do that to her?"

"To her?"

"Yes, to her. You hurt her. Why the hell would you do something so stupid? You had a chance."

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? It doesn't matter? Why the hell doesn't it matter? You just completely crushed her. She liked you a lot, and you just went ahead and told her you didn't want her, like she doesn't matter. Let's not even touch on the fact that you admitted you cared about her."

"Whatever."

"Why?"

"It's just stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"This whole thing with having feelings for Jamie."

"How is it stupid? You have feelings for her. She has feelings for you. It seems pretty fucking straightforward to me. Why couldn't you just not be an asshole for once and tell her how you really feel?" he asked.

"There's just no point in doing that. It's just gonna end badly anyway, so why even bother?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing's ever worked out with me, romantically. So, what would make Jamie different from anyone else?"

"She's not like everyone else. She's really sweet and fun. She's not gonna hurt you. If you took her on a date or spent some time with her or something, you would know that," Tom retorted.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" he replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Terry? You really want to leave things off like that with her?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

"You're trying to be Mister Tough Guy, as usual, but if you care about her, and you just let her walk out of your life, you're not a tough guy, you're a fucking idiot," Tom said. "You need to think about these things."

The locker room door opened and Jesse Neal walked inside. "Terry, just the man I wanted to see."

"What's up?" he asked, having the sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly why Jesse wanted to find him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Do you really not care about Jamie?"

Terry rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone up my ass about this?"

"Because you hurt her for absolutely no reason," Tom answered.

"She's really angry and upset and hurt right now," Jesse explained.

"And why does she care so much?"

"Because she cares about you."

"Well, that's stupid of her. She shouldn't care about me at all. It's just a waste of her time."

"Why? Because you're being a stubborn bastard?" Jesse asked.

"No because it wouldn't work."

"Why not? Because I know Jamie pretty damn well, and I'm almost positive that it would work," Jesse confidently replied.

Terry shook his head. "I can't."

"You really hurt her, and she's upset right now because of what you said to her. But you can fix this. Jamie's the kind of woman who you need in your life. She can make you very happy, and she'll be there for you no matter what. I really think that you should go ahead and talk to her about everything."

"And say what, Jesse?" he snapped.

"That you fucking lied, for one. Anyone with two eyes, two ears, or any type of sense can tell that you're crazy about her. But you really have to stop pushing her away. You have to suck up your stupid pride and tell her how you feel. I'm warning you, you'll regret missing out on her. That's no bullshit, either."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Where is she?" he breathed.

"Moping around like a big baby in my locker room."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her," he relented.

"Thank God!" Tom cried, happy that his friend was going to attempt to fix things. Terry ignored him but acknowledged the outburst with an eye roll, and he left the locker room, in search of Jamie. He walked right into Ink Inc.'s locker room and found Jamie laying face down on the black couch, with her head wedged between the couch pillow and the cushions lining the back.

"Jesse, why would you leave me? I'm vulnerable right now. I need to be watched at all times," she groaned.

Terry shut the door. "Jesse's in our locker room."

She flew right up and off of the couch. "Get the fuck out of here. I told you not to speak to me," she sneered.

"I owe you an apology."

"Apology not accepted."

"Jamie…"

"I'm serious. I don't forgive you."

"Well, either way, I need you to know the truth."

"I don't really care what your so-called truth is. I heard everything I needed to know last night. I don't want to speak to you ever again," she said, a scowl on her face, but the pain in her eyes was evident.

"Well, you're gonna have to hear it anyway because that's what I came here to do. The truth is that…" He took a deep breath. "I lied to you last night. I shouldn't have, but I did. The truth is that I do want you. Very badly, actually. I think about you all of the time. And I wish that every minute of every single day could be spent with you. And I'm an asshole for lying. When I told you I didn't want you…well, it couldn't be further from the truth," he admitted to her, actually feeling slightly better about being honest with her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because…" He sighed and sat down on the couch. She was standing over him with her arms crossed. She still looked really pissed off at him. "I really don't like to talk about this kind of stuff."

"Well, I don't like being lied to and hurt, so I suggest that you speak up right now," she retorted.

"Fair enough. Then, you may want to sit down." Jamie sat next to him. "I lied to you because I'm afraid."

"You're afraid of what? Me?"

"Yeah."

"How? I'm not very intimidating. I know I try to be sometimes, but it never works out very well. I'm not scary."

"Well, I've learned that when you have feelings for someone, like I do for you, you only end up hurt and alone."

"So you just go ahead and lie to me and act like my feelings don't mean anything? Clearly you really do give a shit about me."

"I do, Jamie. You have no idea how much."

"If you really cared about me, Terry, you wouldn't have intentionally hurt me like you did."

"I'm sorry for that, Jamie. I just…you put me on the spot, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I just did the first thing that popped into my head and denied what I was feeling for you…what I am feeling for you," he corrected himself.

"It's not okay."

"Jamie, I'm trying to be honest with you."

"There's a first," she snapped.

"Come on, please don't be like this," he pleaded.

"Why does it matter, Mister I Don't Give a Fuck About Anyone Else's Feelings?" she shot back. "Because you obviously don't care about me…regardless of whatever bullshit you may have told anyone else, and especially regardless of any bullshit you think you can feed to me now."

"Jamie, please don't do this. I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to make sure that I didn't end up hurt."

"Whatever. You know what? The first day that you met me, you did nothing but try to make me feel unwelcome. The way you treated me was not the way someone who cares about someone acts. You've spent most of the days trying to convince me that I'm not good enough to be here, and all of a sudden, I'm supposed to believe that last night, after you hammered the nail in that coffin, that I'm supposed to believe out of nowhere, everything is just different? Why, Terry?"

"Because I didn't want to care about you."

"So, then, don't."

"It's not that easy."

"So, make it that easy for yourself. Forget that I exist. Pretend you never met me. If someone mentions my name in your presence, act like you've never met me and don't even know the fucking name."

"I can't forget you. You're impossible to forget."

"What a shame for you."

"Just please, give me a chance to make everything up to you, okay? I promise, if you give me a chance, I can make things better."

"No. I don't believe a fucking word that comes out of your lying, manipulating mouth," she retorted, standing up, folding her arms back over her chest.

Terry stood up. "Do you know that when we kissed the other night, that's when I knew for sure that I needed you? Before that I was just trying so hard to convince myself that I really didn't."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, softly, her eyes looking down.

"I'm not trying to do this. I swear, I'm really not," he said his voice low, resting his hands on her arms.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Why are you being so difficult with me?"

"Because odds are now that you're only gonna end up hurting me in the end. You're so focused on not wanting to be hurt that you're gonna disregard my feelings once again, and I'm gonna be the one hurt."

He shook his head. "I won't."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well, I never gave you a reason to believe me, but I'm willing to do anything to prove it to you, Jamie."

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone," she said.

"Please, just let me prove it to you."

"Not now. I just need to think about things," she told him.

Terry nodded. "Okay…I'm sorry, though. I really am, Jamie." He hesitated for a couple of moments but pulled her into his arms for a few seconds and kissed the top of her head. Her arms remained folded over her chest. Her face was expressionless, though she was feeling a lot at the moment. He left the locker room as soon as he pulled back from her. He made his way into the EV2 locker room.

"So, how'd it go?" Tom asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," he replied, his voice low.

"Oh…"

"I get it. This is what I deserve because I was a total douchebag to her," he said, sitting on the couch.

"I can't argue with that one," Tom said, sitting next to his friend. "But I'm sorry that she's pissed off."

"It was stupid of me to talk to her."

"No. Actually, I think there's an opportunity here for you. Prove to her that you're gonna try, and you're not just gonna turn around and walk away and leave her like that again. Don't let a little rejection slow you down."

"No. I'm not gonna try for something that'll never happen."

"Terry, honestly, do you care about her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yeah…"

"So, then, prove it to her. If you try anyway, she'll know that you really do want to be with her. She'll know that you actually do care. That'll make her reconsider what she said to you. Seriously."

"I dunno. If she wants me to leave her alone, then, I might as well just do what she told me to," he dejectedly replied.

"That's a bad idea. You'll just end up more miserable, and she'll believe that you really don't give a shit."

"I'm fine. She'll be fine. She's perfect. She'll find someone else, who deserves her, in no time."

"You're such an idiot and a bad liar," Tom pointed out.

"Seriously, I'll deal with it."

"Please, man, just take my advice for once," Tom begged. "Stop being so friggen stubborn."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want the both of you to be happy. She's a really good girl. Once you're with her, I really believe that you'll finally be able to be happy again, and I want you to be happy. And her."

He nodded and sighed. "I hate you," he groaned.

A smile formed on Tom's face. "You're not gonna regret this. Trust me. This is gonna end very well," he confidently said.

"I don't believe you."

"If you don't believe me, and you don't want me take my advice, then, fine. But this isn't just about you."

"Well, I don't want to end up coming out of this looking like the fucking idiot, either," he said.

"Take a fucking risk, man. Get over your stupid pride. It isn't gonna get you anywhere," Tom pointed out to his friend.

Terry sighed. "I dunno."

"Whatever, but if you decide not to try, and she ends up with someone else, I don't want to hear one word about it," he warned. "I'm not even kidding."

"Fine."

There was a slightly tense silence between the two for a few moments. "If you don't try, I'll kill you," Tom said, his face completely serious.

"Man, you really need to back off."

"Well, I've told you not to fuck around with Jamie, and you haven't listened to me yet," he pointed out.

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"So, you're telling me that I pretty much have to try and show her how I feel? And hope that it will fix things?"

"If you really do care, then, yes."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're getting a little too involved in this whole thing?"

"Definitely not. Do you have feelings for Jamie?"

"For the fiftieth time, yes."

"Then, cut the shit. Be a man. Be honest, and try to work things out."

"Fine."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: My ownership doesn't extend beyond Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Things are gonna start heating up here :o) Read, review, and repeat. Love you!**

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Terry greeted, when Jamie walked into the locker room, from the bathroom. She had just changed into her wrestling gear for her match at the evening's show against Tara.

"Fuck off, douchebag."

"You look great," he continued with a genuine smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're an asshole."

"You excited about your match?" he inquired.

"Blow me," she shot back.

"I'll be watching."

"I don't really give a shit."

Jamie looked in the mirror, as she'd already had her hair and makeup done. She adjusted her ring gear, making her breasts stand out a little bit more. She had on a bright purple sparkly, bra-like top, with a long sleeved, off-the-shoulder, cropped fishnet top over it, with a pair of Daisy Duke styled denim shorts, accented by a purple belt that matched the bra. She had on a pair of black, knee-high wrestling boots and purple kneepads.

Terry walked over to her and backed her against the mirror. "Go away," she demanded, angrily glaring at him.

"In a minute. I know that you're still really mad at me for everything that happened, and I don't blame you at all. But I really think that you're the most beautiful, most wonderful, most perfect human being that I have ever laid my eyes on, and I can promise you that I will do whatever I possibly can to prove to you that we really do belong together," he told her. "And I can also promise that I'm going to try as hard as I can and do everything in my power to fix this mess I've made."

"Why bother?" she shot back.

"Because my feelings for you are a lot stronger than you realize they are, and you're not like anyone else that I've ever met in my entire life. I want to be with you so badly, Jamie. I can make you very happy," he explained.

"That sounds really great and all, but I just don't trust you, Terry."

"I understand that, but I will prove to you that I can be the man that you need me to be," he told her.

Jamie raised her eyebrows at his bold statement. "Yeah, well, I guess we'll just have to see exactly how that pans out for you." She ducked underneath his arm and walked away from him.

Terry turned around. She was sitting on the couch. Lisa (Tara) walked over to the door. "Hey hot stuff," she greeted Jamie.

"Hey lovey. Come on in," she invited her friend, patting the seat next to her. Lisa acquiesced and put her arm around her friend and opponent for the evening.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you, my dear?" Jamie asked.

"I'm really excited about our match."

"Me, too."

"I bet the guys are gonna be going crazy once they see you in that outfit," Lisa commented with a smirk.

"What guys?" Terry defensively asked.

Lisa and Jamie both gave him looks. "Am I missing something here?"

"No. He's just a dickhead," Jamie answered.

"Well, just so we're all clear on this, those guys better keep their eyes off of you," he replied, the overwhelming jealousy in his voice evident.

"That green-eyed monster certainly got a hold of you, Terry," Lisa commented. "What's that all about?"

"Everyone knows how I feel about Jamie," he replied.

"I don't…"

"Don't encourage him," Jamie spoke up, shaking her head.

"Wait a second. What's going on here?"

"Basically, Terry ruined his own chance and has decided that torturing me is the best idea."

"So, you're telling me that you two have feelings for each other?" Lisa asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, I care about her…"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy," she said, looking down.

Lisa glared at Terry. "What the hell did you do?"

"I lied to her. I told her I didn't want her, when I did…do."

"You idiot. Why would you do something so stupid?"

"It's a whole thing."

"Oh God."

"I really don't want to talk about this," Jamie said.

"Why not?" Terry asked.

"Because I'm not liking you right now."

"Well, you two clearly have a lot to discuss," Lisa said, standing up. She leaned over and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little while." With that, she was gone. Terry sat next to Jamie on the couch.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"You have no idea how much I just want to wrap my arms around you and hold you," he told her.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"I didn't say I was going to. All I said is that I want to," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Every single time I look at you, I feel so good. Jamie, I feel this…this overwhelming happiness that I'm lucky enough just to even look at you. You're a dream. Seriously."

Jamie darted her eyes in his direction. "You're getting a lot better with this talking thing," she said.

"I don't think that's exactly it. I'm just being honest with you about how I feel, and the way I feel is appealing to you, I guess."

"Terry, you're a real piece of work, you know."

"What did I do?"

"You say these things to me, and you think those words make what you did okay," she replied.

"I never said that. I fucked up. I was wrong, Jamie, and I admit that. But I mean what I'm saying. I really care about you. You're so beautiful and fun and smart and you're kick ass," he told her.

"I just…I dunno…you're…" She shook her head in frustration. "You just can't do this." Her eyes focused on the floor.

"I can't what? Care about you? I can't tell you how I feel for you?"

"No, you can't, Terry."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a fucking asshole." She stood up. Terry stood up as well.

"You can't let anything go, can you?" he asked, raising his voice, as he became significantly more frustrated with the current status of their relationship, which was non-existent. "You probably enjoy doing this to me. You get off on leading me on. You act like you're the scorned woman or whatever, but you're just being a real bitch."

"Kiss my fucking ass. You're such a douche. You try to act like the big, scary, intimidating force to be reckoned with, but you're just a big brute gorilla-like dumbass," she retorted.

"You know, you think you're such a hot shit. You're not that fucking great, Jamie. Maybe if you weren't always such a cunt, we wouldn't have any problems!"

"Oh, fuck you! I was nice to you! You were the one who acted like a Neanderthal when we first met, and you've been the same jackass ever since. So, you can fucking blow me, you stupid bastard!"

"I can't believe I ever wanted you," he muttered.

"I'm just lucky enough to have never done anything with you. If I would've slept with you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Oh good. Go fuck someone else, then!"

"Maybe I will!" she yelled back at him.

"Fucking awesome!" he yelled. The two were getting in each other's faces. "You can be the TNA whore!"

"Better than being your whore!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, in fact, I know so. You're a piece of shit."

"And you're a fucking bitch."

"God, I fucking hate you!"

Terry pulled Jamie in and smashed his lips onto hers, backing her up against the wall. His hands held her face. Her hands were resting on his waist. He picked her up in his arms and held her. Their tongues were wrestling between the two mouths. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

"You're such a dickhead," she moaned against his lips.

"You fucking love it," he said.

"You're right," she agreed. "Sometimes you can make me so hot."

"How hot?" he asked. "Like how hot you can get me?" He pressed the tent in his pants against her, between her legs. She moaned and pushed herself against him.

"Oh wow."

"Oh God, baby," he groaned against her lips. He had one hand resting on her lower back, the other gripping her bare thigh.

"I want you so badly," she breathed, her lips making their way onto his neck.

"Hey guys-Whoa! Holy shit!" Tom greeted, staring in shock at the current positioning of his two friends. Terry immediately put Jamie down, as she unwrapped her legs from his body. The two quickly parted. "So, I guess you two have made up?"

"No," she answered.

"Yes," Terry replied at the same time as Jamie.

"Uh oh…and the disagreeing has returned only seconds after a reconciliation began," Tom commented. "Well, it's been real," he said and left the room.

"Now we're not okay?" he asked.

"Just because we kissed or whatever doesn't mean that we're friends again…or more than friends…"

"You said you want me."

"That was my hormonal lust speaking," she dismissed. "I have a match to prepare for." As she walked away, Terry gave her ass a slap.

She turned around and slapped him across the face. "Asshole," she muttered, before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Well hello, my faithful readers! Here's the next chapter. If you don't see updates as often, it's because of the holidays, and the fact that I'm stuck in retail, which sucks :o( But don't worry, I'll update when I can! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"What is going on with the two of you?" Trisa asked Jamie. The two were at the Laughlin house, sitting in the backyard, on lawn chairs.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh really? Because Tommy told me that you two were making out against a wall, and he really thought that the two of you were about to have sex, the other day in the locker room," she said, with a smirk.

Jamie shook her head. "Okay. Well, we were fighting, and he kissed me, and we were making out. It was stupid," she tried brushing it off as no big deal. "It didn't mean anything to me."

"Bull. You liked it. The two of you want each other so badly that it isn't even funny. Don't get me wrong. I love the fact that you're torturing him. I'm proud, but you know that you want him, too."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just sick of the crap he pulls with me. I can't be bothered with it anymore. I need to focus on my career in TNA, not some stupid, fickle dickhead who cites driving me insane as a hobby."

"But that stupid, fickle dickhead is really important for you to have. You need to have someone who's there for you, someone to be able to come home to. If I didn't have Tom around for me, and I didn't have the life that we've made together, I'd have nothing. And I never thought I could ever feel that strongly, but once you finally know what it feels like, it makes all the difference in the world. The days get brighter. The bad times don't seem as bad as they used to," she explained.

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno. I feel like I can't…rely on him. Like he'll just up and change his mind and leave me," she admitted.

"Listen, Terry is a very tough person…but that's only on the outside. Inside, he's just as vulnerable and scared as you are. It's because he's been through a lot in his life, though. He's been hurt, really badly in the past. So, he put up a wall to avoid the same things happening again. He tends to push people away to avoid having to deal with his emotions. Trust me, hun, I've known him for years and years. What is really comes down to is that he's just afraid of having to deal with the same pain. So, he's guarded and doesn't let anyone in. But he really cares a lot about you. I know him, and I can see it in his eyes. He thinks the world of you, Jamie. And I know he can be a real bastard when he wants to be, trust me, I know that all too well. But he absolutely worships the ground you walk on. So I'm essentially promoting the bastard, but…I know you two would he really good together. I don't think you should write him off so quickly."

"I um…I wish I could…I could feel like…I was...I dunno. I just don't feel that I can let myself go…like I can't just go ahead and allow myself to fall for him and feel comfortable with it. I feel like with him I have to be guarded and protected. I can't just be…myself," she explained her side.

"He wants you just the way you are, Jame. You don't have to worry with him. He's a loyal guy, and he adores you."

She was chewing on her lower lip. "I'm just afraid to…to get hurt, Tris."

"I know, but Terry isn't like that."

"He hurt me once."

"Yeah, but that was him being a guarded idiot."

"I have to figure out what it is I need to do."

"Yeah," she agreed. "He can make you very happy, sweetheart. He's a really good guy."

"Honestly, I do like him a lot. I have feelings for him and all. I just don't want to end up getting screwed over and hurt by him."

"I can understand that, and you're absolutely right to be cautious," she agreed with her friend.

The back door of the house opened, and Tom and Terry walked into the backyard. "Hey baby," Tom greeted his wife, giving her a quick kiss. "Hey Jame." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hi Tommy," Jamie greeted.

"Hey babe," Trisa greeted her husband.

"Hi," Terry greeted both of them.

"Hey," both women replied.

"So, what are you two doing?" Tom asked.

"Just hanging out. Drinking some wine," Trisa replied, pointing to the opened bottle of Riesling on the table in between their chairs. Jamie took a sip from her glass, as did Trisa. They'd been chatting and sipping on wine for the past two hours.

"You talking about these two?" he asked, pointing to Jamie and Terry.

His wife laughed. "A bit," she replied.

"It's because they belong together. And after how I found them in the locker room the other day…clearly they know they do, too."

Terry was looking at Jamie intently. She was completely avoiding his eyes. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was him. Their last encounter had been quite an experience.

"You don't have to bring it up," Jamie muttered.

"It's the truth," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I mean, seriously, they were all over each other. I thought you two were gonna have sex with me in the room, which would have been…interesting to say the least," he told them with a grin.

"You're an asshole."

"Because I'm right?"

"We wouldn't have."

"Speak for yourself," Tom shot back.

"If your husband is found dead, it was me," Jamie said, turning to Trisa, giving her friend a smile.

"I figured."

"Man, just lay off already," Terry finally spoke up.

"Once again, because you know I'm right?"

"I hate you," Jamie groaned in frustration, downing the rest of the contents of her wine glass.

"But I love you. In fact, I love the both of you so much that I'm going to keep on doing anything and everything I can to get the two of you together," he said with a smile. "It's gonna be my greatest challenge, but it'll happen."

"Well, it's gonna be a waste of time," Jamie replied, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Jamie's denying her feelings for me. So, don't expect anything to happen any time soon," Terry commented.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"We all know you want me. You're just denying it to spite me. So, there's no point in Tom trying to get us together because you're too stubborn to let it just happen," he explained himself to her.

"Are you trying to make me dislike you even more than I did before? Because if that's what you're trying to do, it's really working well," she shot back. Jamie grabbed the bottle of wine and gave herself a generous refill.

Terry threw a smirk in her direction. "You're really cute when you get all flustered and annoyed."

"I don't know why you insist on being such an asshole."

"I'm not being an asshole."

"Yes, you are," she said, sipping her wine, resisting the urge to down the whole glass at that moment.

"How?"

"Because you're trying to make me out to be the bad guy, when you're the only one who fucked everything up."

Terry eyed her. "You know how I feel about you."

"I'm not dumb enough to believe any of the bullshit you've been trying to feed me," she shot.

"You might act like you don't believe me, but deep down, you know I care about you. You're the only woman I have feelings for. You're the only woman I've had a real interest in, in a very long time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What the hell makes you think that I believe that?"

"Do you think that if I honestly didn't give a shit that I'd still be around, practically begging you to be with me?"

"You're not practically begging…"

"I'm pleading."

She chewed on her lower lip momentarily, before taking a gulp of her wine. "I don't know what to say to that."

"If you want me to beg, I will."

"No, you wouldn't."

Terry sat next to Jamie, on the part of the chair, where her legs were stretched out in front of her body. "I'm begging you right now to give me a chance. I'll make it right. I can make you so happy," he pleaded with her.

"I feel like you're setting me up," she admitted.

He stared into her eyes. She could see the sincerity behind them "Jamie, I swear, I want nothing more than to just be with you. Every time I see you…" He took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue and be completely honest with her, even if it was a little scary for him. "Every time I look at you, my stomach does flips, my heart skips a beat. I'm not just saying it to fool you into anything. I want you and only you. I just want a chance to prove it to you and make you happy. I can do it. I know I can."

Trisa and Tom were smiling at each other, hearing their longtime friend admit his true feelings for their female friend, after he spent so much time denying the truth. It was actually quite endearing.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

A smile played on her lips. "Then, I guess if you wanted to take me on a date, I might say yes," she playfully replied.

Terry smiled. "Well, we have a show tomorrow night and Thursday, but if you're not doing anything on Friday night, maybe we could do something. Like…if you want to…" he practically stuttered over each word, not fully believing that she was actually agreeing to go out with him.

"You can ask…"

Terry chuckled at the way she was almost so demanding towards him asking her out. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Jamie, will you come out to dinner with me Friday night?" he finally asked her.

She pretended to think for a moment. "You know, I'll have to get back to you. I have to check my calendar," she replied.

"Jamie!" Tom scolded.

"I'm kidding around, relax. Of course I'd love to go with you," she replied, giving him a smile.

"Thank you," he said, letting out a breath of relief. "I promise you won't regret that. We're gonna have such a great time together, and I'm going to prove to you that I really do care about you," he assured her.

"You're very enthusiastic about this."

He smiled. "Yes, I am. I know that you'll believe me once you spend some time with me, one on one."

Jamie rested a hand on his arm. "Just so you know, I already do care about you, so you're not gonna have to work very hard at wooing me."

"I'm still gonna work twice as hard as I would for anyone else."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he replied with a nod.

Jamie took a sip of her wine, as her fingers began mindlessly running across the exposed skin of his arm. He smiled at her, confident that things might actually end up working out for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated this in a while, but I finally finished writing it. I got home from work at 12:30 AM, watched WWE's TLC after hanging out with my mom, while she wrapped some Christmas gifts, and now it is five in the morning, and I have work in two hours. I've pulled an all nighter, but this chapter is finally finished. I love you guys! Enjoy XoXoXoXo**

* * *

"So, you and Terry, huh?" Ashley commented, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Jamie asked, as a crimson blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh come on. Everyone's been talking about the two of you for weeks. And rumor has it you agreed to go out on a date with him?" she questioned.

A smile crossed Jamie's lips. "Oh…?"

"Well, is it true?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh. Thank God."

"Why is everyone so excited about this?" she asked her friend.

"Because everyone knows you and Terry belong together," Ashley replied, matter of factly.

"Oh God…"

"Seriously. And it's obvious that he cares about you. The guy's been trying so hard. And know you both know that you like each other. This is really great."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night," Jamie admitted.

"Aw. You have to tell me everything that happens. I need all of the juicy details. I'm so excited. You two are gonna have such a good time."

"I hope so."

"So, have you two chatted since you agreed to go on the date? Is he being cute and affectionate or anything like that?"

"We haven't spoken too much."

"Ugh. The suspense is gonna drive me crazy!" Ashley groaned.

Jamie laughed. "You're so funny."

"It's true!"

Terry walked into the locker room. Jamie immediately looked down, the blush returning to her cheeks. There was a smile on his face. "Look at the two lovebirds!" Ashley gushed with a grin.

"Oh please…" Jamie breathed.

"Ashley. Nice to see you," he greeted.

"Hey Romeo. Excited about your date with the lovely Miss Jamie tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"I definitely am."

"Aw how cute."

"Could you actually give us a couple of minutes?" Terry asked Ashley.

Ashley smiled. "Of course," she agreed. "I'll talk to you later," she said giving Jamie a wink.

"Bye," Jamie quickly dismissed her friend. Ashley left the locker room, shutting the door behind herself.

"I could tell she was harassing you," he said.

"Of course she was. But she wouldn't be Ashley if she didn't enjoy being a pain in the ass sometimes."

Terry walked over and sat next to Jamie. "So, do you have any preferences as to what you want to eat for our dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"I'm not picky," she replied.

He smiled. "Okay. Good. I made reservations for seven, if that's okay with you. I can change it if you want."

"That's perfect," she said, feeling her heart start to race a bit. Terry rested his arm on the back of the couch. "I'm really looking forward to our date," she admitted.

"Me, too, Jame."

Terry was excited that she was excited about their date. Honestly, it was all he could think about anymore.

"So, are you looking forward to your match tonight?" Jamie asked him, trying to make some small talk, as the air had become thick with the sexual tension that existed between the two.

Terry nodded. "Yeah. It should be fun, and I win, which is always good."

"I know," she replied. "I'll be watching. I like watching your matches."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because…I…I like watching you in action."

A smirk formed on his face. "Do you?"

She nodded, biting on her bottom lip. "I do."

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

She turned bright red and smiled sheepishly. "Terry…"

"What? It's the truth. I'm so lucky that you agreed to go out with me."

"I'm lucky you asked."

"You can get any guy you want. I'm a very lucky man."

"You keep making me blush."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed."

She shrugged.

He laughed. "So, after dinner, do you want to go to the movies? Or we could watch a movie at my house? Or we can do something else? It's completely up to you, we'll do whatever you want to. I promise I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything."

"We can go to your house. That's fine," she replied. "We can relax and take it easy. Make it less formal. It'll make me less nervous, hopefully."

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's our first date."

"Well, it's been in the works for a while now, obviously."

Jamie smiled and brought her hand onto his face. "You know, I really do like you," she told him.

"And I really like you, too, Jame. A lot. I'm always thinking about you." She inched her body closer to him. Terry's arm dropped from the back of the couch, resting his hand on her lower back.

"We're gonna have a great night tomorrow," she said softly.

"I know we are."

* * *

The next night, Jamie was overcome with the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach. She was dressed and ready to go. She wore a pair of tight dark denim jeans with a pair of , open-toed boots that came up to her knees and had about a four inch heel. She topped the bottom half off with an off-the-shoulder, pale pink top. Her hair was down, make up was done. And she was pacing in her living room, as she waited for Terry to come by. He wasn't set to be there for another twenty minutes, but the anticipation was making her absolutely crazy. She was nervous, excited and just ready to get the date underway.

Then, ten minutes before Terry was supposed to show up, the doorbell rang. Jamie felt her heart flutter, as she made her way over to her front door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

He stood there, in a pair of black pants with a white polo. His hair was tied back. A smile formed on Jamie's face. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," he reciprocated. "You look…incredible," he complimented her.

"You look pretty great yourself."

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two. "So…um…are you ready to go?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," she replied, grabbing her bag off of the table next to the door.

Jamie stepped outside and closed the door, which she locked before shutting it. She followed Terry to his truck. He opened the passenger's side door for her. She stood in front of him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, sensing that he was.

Terry smiled. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Don't be," she softly said, taking a step closer to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. As she pulled back, their eyes locked. His hand came to rest on her lower back, holding her to him. Jamie brought one of her hands onto his face, leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Did that help at all?" she asked.

"In some ways. Definitely not in other ways," he replied, causing the both of them to blush, upon realizing what that inferred.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm too nervous right now," he honestly replied.

"Then, if it's okay with you, I think we should skip dinner," Jamie suggested with a smile forming on her face.

"Okay…"

She took his hand in hers and pulled him away from his truck, shutting the door that he had been holding open for her. She led him back up to the front door of her house. She quickly fished her keys out of her bag, unlocked the door and quickly pushed it open, pulling him inside with her. Jamie shut the door by pressing her back against it, until she heard the lock click. She immediately backed him against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face mere centimeters away from his.

"I think we've been waiting too long for this to happen," she told him, before leaning in and closing the space between their lips.

Terry's arms circled her waist, as the two lost themselves in their lip lock. They didn't need dinner, quite frankly. They just needed each other at this point. And truth be told, she was really hungry for him.

As Jamie's tongue slowly ran across Terry's bottom lip, he moaned into her mouth. He lifted her up and turned them around, as he held her back against the wall, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were resting on her rear end. Their kiss intensified with every passing second.

"Terry," she spoke against his mouth.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, not pulling his lips off of her for even a second. He was enjoying this too much to part their lips.

"Let's go upstairs," she suggested.

"Okay." He held her in his arms, as he tried to navigate them through her house, to which he was unfamiliar.

"Wait. Put me down," she spoke. He acquiesced. She stood in front of him, her lips curling into a seductive smirk. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

"You are so perfect, do you know that?" he asked.

"Terry…"

"It's true."

"I like the way you make me feel," she spoke, her voice soft and low.

"That goes the same for me," he agreed. She took a step backwards, as he followed her. Jamie took his hand in hers and led him to the stairs. As the two walked up the staircase, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. The sensation sent tingles from her hand, directly to her spine.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jamie brought them to her bedroom. Before she could open the door, Terry pressed her back against it, returning his lips to their rightful place on hers. His hands were on her hips.

"You've been driving me crazy since the first moment I laid eyes on you," he admitted as they continued kissing.

"Mmm baby," she moaned, wrapping her arms back around him. "I've wanted you since day one," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"It goes both ways, I promise you that, baby."

Jamie pulled him even closer to her, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He lifted her up in his arms again. He reached behind her body, grasping the doorknob and turning it, opening the door. He brought her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. She jumped down and backed away from him, inching towards the bed. The lights were off, but the moon light had the room illuminated with its soft glow.

Jamie reached down and unzipped her boots, quickly kicking them off, shrinking to her natural height. Terry slowly stepped towards her. She grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, roughly kissing him. He trailed his lips down to her neck, while his hands were on her hips, holding him against her.

She pulled back and smirked at him. "You're really good at this," she told him, finding that her nerves had disappeared. This felt too right for her be nervous about it anymore, and that made her happy.

"I can't control myself when I'm with you."

"That's not a problem. You don't have to."

Jamie reach her hands to the hem of her top. She slowly peeled the fabric off of her body, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. He copied her actions, removing his polo and dropping it to the floor.

Though he tried to control his actions, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He pulled her into his arms, their upper bodies touching skin to skin, aside from the bra that covered her chest. Their lips connected yet again. She backed them up against her bed. Terry kicked his shoes off, as he picked Jamie up and placed her on the bed.

She reached between their bodies, her hands coming to rest on his belt, as she fumbled with it slightly before managing to open it. She opened the front of his pants and pushed them down a bit. Terry kicked them from around his legs, not caring where they landed, though they were currently resting on the floor.

One could easily see how badly she wanted him just by catching the look in her eyes. Every part of her yearned for him, and she felt a combination of relief and excitement for their current situation. Terry's hands found their way to her jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. He sat back on his heels, as he pulled her jeans down her legs. As each new inch of flesh was revealed to him, he found himself wanting her more and more. When the pants were finally off of her, he dropped them onto the floor.

As his eyes took in the sign of the nearly naked object of his affection, Terry smiled. It wasn't a lustful smile. It wasn't one of sexual hungering. It was purely affection that he was feeling for her. "You are…just…amazing," he spoke.

A smile crossed her lips. "Terry," she said. "You make me happy," she admitted. Her tone was genuine. No one made her feel the way that he did. And the fact that they were together right now made all of the fighting and bickering with each other worth it because she didn't want to be anywhere other than in her bed with him. It wasn't just a fling. They had real feelings for each other.

Jamie sat up, holding her upper body up by her elbows. "Come over here," she whispered to him.

He crawled back up her body and connected them by their lips. She brought her arms around him again, enjoying the way she felt at this very moment. As his body was pressed to hers, she could easily tell how turned on he was by their positioning. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jamie pulled his hair tie out of his hair, allowing it to spill on top of his head, tickling her face, which caused her to let out a short giggle.

Terry's hands reached behind her body and skillfully managed to unhook her bra. He quickly pulled the lacy material from her body, as he backed up again, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the lacy boy shorts that matched the pale pink lingerie. He slowly pulled them down over her legs, finding himself to be more turned on than he was pretty sure he had ever been in his life. His eyes ran up her body, to her blushing face. "I have never seen anything or anyone so breathtakingly beautiful in my entire life," he whispered, as their eyes locked. He slowly snaked his body back up against hers.

She quickly brought her hands onto the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pushed them down. He kicked them off, as their completely bare bodies were now revealed to each other. Jamie shyly smiled at him, as he pressed his body on top of hers.

"I'm normally one to have fun with the foreplay, but Terry, I need you in me now," she requested.

He nodded slowly, his breathing becoming shallower, as the anticipation of being inside of her overwhelmed him. She brought her hands onto his face, guiding his mouth to hers. He gripped his penis in one hand, rubbing it against her more than ready core. She moaned into his mouth lustfully.

"Please," she begged him.

He slowly inserted the first inch of himself inside of her, causing her to cry out. He grunted, not expecting her to be as tight as she turned out to be. "Oh my God, baby," he breathed. He slowly thrust himself in and out of her, going slightly deeper each time. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist.

"You feel so amazing," she groaned, as she felt herself being stretched out a bit by his impressive girth.

"So do you." They pulled apart from their kiss, as he stared into her eyes. Neither spoke a word, aside from the grunts and moans that resulted from their actions, which one could call lovemaking. This wasn't just sex, as both had expected it to be. It was something much deeper, much more significant.

Both Jamie and Terry found themselves reaching their climax much more quickly than either wanted, though they certainly weren't going to slow down. This was their first time together, but they were sure that it wasn't going to be the last time.

"I'm getting so close," she told him, with a throaty growl.

"Me, too," he agreed, his voice husky. Terry sat up, pulling Jamie on top of his lap, as his hands rested on her lower back. She brought her hands onto his shoulders, allowing her some leverage.

"Terry…" she groaned, roughly bringing their lips together, her folds tightening around him, as her orgasm hit her. She pressed her forehead to his, as Terry felt himself reach his edge.

"Oh God, Jamie," he moaned, as he felt himself release inside of her. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, as they felt their climaxes slowly subside. The two were breathing heavily, as he laid them back down, Terry on top of Jamie. He kissed her lips softly, smiling against her mouth.

He slowly pulled back and rolled off of her, both parties breathing heavily, as a result of their actions. "That was so amazing," she breathed, her chest heaving.

Terry turned to face her body. Jamie rolled onto her side, facing him. He brought a hand onto her hip. "I've never felt anything like that before. That was…it was…just…incredible," he spoke.

"Best way to start a date," she said.

"Start?"

Jamie nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Trust me on this one," she said, giving him a smile.

"I trust you." Terry knew damn well that she was going to be his undoing. And this was only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Won't Back Down**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I wish I owned Terry Gerin. That would be awesome.**

* * *

"You really know how to make me smile," Terry softly said, combing his fingers through Jamie's hair.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "This has been the greatest date that I've ever been on in my entire life."

She grinned. "I agree."

After the two had sex, Jamie gave him a pair of sweat pants to wear, seeing as she had a vast collection of very oversized men's sweats. She always opted for men's because they didn't shrink in the dryer, but even when they did, they were still too big on her. She loved that. Besides, men's sweats were so much more comfortable than women's, anyway. She had lent Terry a pair of gray fleece sweatpants and wore her own pair of black sweatpants with a fitted red tank top. They were on the couch, Terry stretched out with Jamie sitting in between his legs, her back against his chest.

They'd ordered Chinese food, which was delivered to her house. They ate their dinner on the couch, with the television on, though the two spent a lot more time focusing on each other, as opposed to what was on the television screen.

Currently, they had Jamie's choice of "The Princess Bride" on. Though they were actually watching this movie, as opposed to how they practically ignored "Superbad" when it was on earlier in the evening. They still managed to focus a lot of their attention on each other. She had her arms wrapped around his left arm, which was resting across her torso. His other arm was propped up on the back of the couch, as his fingers affectionately ran through her brown locks.

"I'm sorry I was such a prick to you when you first came to TNA," he apologized, sincerely.

A smiled crossed her lips. "Terry, did you really think that I was still hostile towards you about that?" she asked him with a laugh.

"No. I now you weren't pissed about it, but I still owe you an apology for it. I mean, I picked on you your first day there."

Jamie laughed. "You were such a dick to me," she agreed. "It wasn't even that long ago. That's the best part of this whole situation. Things changed very quickly between us, in a good way."

"How can I resist someone as incredible as you?" he asked, his lips grazing against her ear.

She giggled. "Terry, you're too cute."

"I'm not trying to be."

"But you are," she said, looking up at him. He leaned down a bit and gave her lips a kiss.

"I didn't want to care about you so much," he admitted.

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her. "My plan to take you down backfired."

"That it did."

"I never expected to fall for you."

Jamie turned in his arms, straddling his lap. His arms loosely circled her waist. She placed her hands on his bare chest, leaning her forehead against his. "It's hard for you to deal with all of this," she spoke. "Right?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Very hard."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Terry," she told him.

"I want to believe you," he said. "But my ex-wife said the same things, and obviously that didn't work out very well."

"Terry," she said his name softly, as she brought her hands onto his face. "You can trust me."

"I want to."

She placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Well, until you do, I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that you can trust me," she said with sincerity.

"You're not like most women. You do know that, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I'm just being me. Terry, I care about you a lot, and I hope you know how serious I am."

Terry's arms tightened around her body a bit. "Jamie, you know that I want to. I want to so badly," he whispered.

She nodded slowly. "And I want you to."

Jamie leaned in and pressed her lips to his both passionately and affectionately. Her thumbs caressed his cheeks gently. "You don't know how much I really want to trust you," he whispered against her mouth.

She pulled back slightly, a small smile playing on her lips. "We're gonna be okay," she assured him. "I can be patient, if I know it's gonna be worth it."

"I'm lucky."

"So am I," she reciprocated, leaning in again, bringing their lips together. She ran her tongue along his lower lip.

Terry knew that he could trust Jamie, but knowing he could and actually doing so were two very different things.

* * *

Jamie and Terry were woken up the next morning by the phone ringing. She groaned and glanced over at the clock, on the night table next to the bed. "Who the hell is calling me at eight fucking thirty in the morning?" she growled, grabbing the phone off of the night table, as it was situated next to the alarm clock. She quickly pushed the talk button, ready to chew out whoever it was.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jamie! How'd the date go?" Trisa immediately questioned.

"Please tell me that you're kidding right now. You are not calling this early to ask me about the date," she groaned.

"Tom and I wanted to know really badly. We were gonna call you earlier, but I insisted that we wait, but I couldn't wait anymore."

"Gee thanks for the consideration. You and Tom are that nosy that you had to call me and wake me up?"

Terry laughed. "Really?" he mouthed. She nodded, rolling her eyes about the phone call. He placed a hand underneath her tank top, on her abdomen, his thumbing rubbing across her skin.

A smirk crossed her face. "It didn't go very well," she lied, giving Terry a smirk. "We got into an argument at the restaurant and left. That was pretty much the end of it. I don't want to see him again."

"Wait. What?" Trisa asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"Yeah. We had some stupid little disagreement, and it escalated. He was being such a fucking dick to me, and I snapped. The two of us kind of made a scene and got into a fight at the restaurant. I…ugh. I don't ever want to speak to him again. I'm completely done with him. It's out of my system."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tom yelled. They were obviously on speakerphone, as they both had wanted to hear the details of the date.

Terry heard his outburst and laughed. She smiled and caved in, happy that she had caused her friends just a little bit of grief, for having woken the two up early, just to ask about their date. "Yes. I am kidding you," she replied with a laugh. The man next to her motioned for the phone. She handed it to him. He pressed the speakerphone button, so they could both talk to the couple.

"Good morning, you two nosy, early birds," Terry greeted them.

"Oh my God. You bitch. You gave me a fucking heart attack. I was about to go to your house, Terry, and beat the fucking shit out of you." He paused for a moment. "Wait a second. Terry, you're at Jamie's this early in the morning? And we all know she just woke up. So, exactly how good was this little date? Cause it seems like it went pretty well," Tom said, the smirk was apparent in his voice.

"It was amazing," he replied. "We had a great time."

"Obviously. You're still there," Tom replied.

"You're the one who asked," he pointed out.

"So, what'd you guys do?" Trisa asked, not caring so much about the dirty details, as she did about the romantic story behind what happened.

"We ended up not getting to the restaurant. We ordered Chinese and hung out here for the night," she explained.

"Did you guys have sex?" Tom questioned.

"Mind your business, pervert," Terry snapped.

"That means they did," Tom commented, his words laced with happiness and excitement for the two, who were seemingly making a go of things. He and his wife high fiving each other could be heard over the phone. Jamie laughed, climbing on top of Terry, straddling his lap, as he laid back down on the bed. She took the phone from him, holding it in her hand. His hands rested on her sweatpant covered thighs.

"Worry about your own sex life and not ours," Jamie scolded him, her free hand resting on Terry's abdomen.

"Hey, our sex life is awesome," Tom told her.

"I wasn't asking. I didn't want to know that."

Jamie leaned down, placing a kiss on his chin. He smiled, as she sat back up. "Well, you know me. I'm a good guy. I like to share with my friends," Tom replied.

"Tris, I'm gonna punch your husband in the face when I see him," she warned her friend about the impending violence against Tom.

"I'm right there with you. I'm about to punch him, if he doesn't stop talking about our sex life."

"We're gonna go now," Jamie told them.

"Ohhh. I see how it is. Well, I'm sure you two will have plenty of fun. We'll be seeing you soon, then," Tom said.

"Shut up, Tom. Leave them alone about it already," Trisa reprimanded her husband. "Bye guys. Have fun."

"Bye," Jamie and Terry spoke in unison, as Jamie pushed the off button. She tossed the phone to the side. It fell off the side of the bed. Neither of the two cared to pick it up. She pressed her upper body against his, her hands resting on the pillows underneath his head. He smiled.

"Tom is such an douche when he wants to be," she groaned.

"I'm gonna beat his ass, babe. Don't you worry."

Jamie grinned. "I'm thinking that the fact that he brought up us having sex had quite an effect on you," she commented, feeling his growing erection pressing against her, as she wiggled against his lap slightly. His eyes rolled back in his head, upon the feeling of her moving against him like that.

"I just kept thinking about how much fun we had with each other last night," he replied, his voice husky. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He moaned, his fingertips pressing into her legs.

"Do you have any plans for today?" she asked.

He shook his head, slowly.

"Good because we've got a lot to take care of," she said, closing the space between their lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my loves! Hope you enjoyed. I know it was a bit fluffy, but I couldn't help myself :o) If only Rhino was still in TNA, I'd be seeing him tonight at the show :o( At least I'll be seeing the one and only Tommy Dreamer :o) Yayness! Let me know if you guys enjoyed it, and I'll work on getting you another chapter! Ready the short stories collection. It's awesome...I promise...well, I've been told. Of course I think it's awesome, but there are some other people who do, too! :o) Love you! XoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
